Kyuubi and his Flute
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Naruto isnt the same knucklehead everyone thinks he is. He's wiser and stronger than he lets on. Not only that but he now has taken on one of the Elite Sound Four, Tayuya, as a lover. What will happen now in this alternate world? (Smart Naruto and possible harem) Rated M for language, blood, fighting, and lemons (there will be lemons) HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Enter Tayuya

**Hey all. This is my first ever Naruto fanfic. I got this idea from** ** _SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_** **as he is one of my favorite writers. I kinda stole off from one of his stories just for the first chapter but I promise things will start to mix up next chapter. I wanted to give him a shoutout for inspiring me on this, and if 't already, I recommend checking him out. He's amazing with what he does. Now, without the fan girling going on, here you guys are.**

"You sure you have this?" Shikamaru questioned. He and Naruto stood on one branch, their enemy on another just in front of them, blocking them from continuing their pursuit. The blonde shinobi held a fist out with a wide grin.

"I can handle her, believe it. You just need to get to Sasuke, I'll be right behind you." Shikamaru nodded before he took out a kunai. He took a step towards Naruto and placed his back to his as he smirked.

"Fine then. We'll just do this together," he bluffed. The enemy in front of them was none other than Tayuya of Orochimaru's elite sound members. She had long, dark pink hair that reached her mid back, a black cap with bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin was slightly pale. She wore a tan tunic with black shorts and sandals. She was known to have a foul mouth and quick temper but from what Shikamaru analyzed she had no real weapon to use against them. He questioned on what she really had to use against them. Was she a heavy ninjutsu user? Or possibly taijutsu? Or maybe...genjutsu. These questions continued to run through his head before he then noticed Naruto began his attack.

Naruto quickly casted his signature hand sign, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, one appearing, and it grabbed his arm throwing him at Tayuya where he pulled a kunai and threw it at her. The sound ninja pulled out a flute and blocked the attack, Naruto then pulling another kunai and connecting it with her flute.

"Now!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru jumped over the two and didn't look back as he sped through the trees. Tayuya glanced back where he disappeared to and mentally cursed herself. It was a bluff.

"Damn. Fucking brats..." She complained to herself. She shifted back to focus her attention on Naruto, but by that time he was gone. She widened her eyes as she looked around to see where he went. She only looked away for a few seconds, he couldn't just vanish like that.

"Now that he's gone I can't rid myself of that facade." A voice echoed around the sound ninja, nerving her as well as angering. She was confused as to what the voice meant. It sounded like the blonde idiot but it was calmer, deeper, and actually tantalizing.

"The hell are you talking about?" She demanded, still looking around. Wind picked up around her as it blew slightly, leaves falling around her. It focused around her, causing her to raise her hand to deflect the leaves from obscuring her vision. Naruto appeared from a swirl of leaves just behind her, facing back to back.

"Tayuya, I want you," Naruto stated simply. The sound ninja's eyes widened. She was confused and the only way she took it was in no way positive. She blushed from the tone he carried with it and it slightly infuriated her at how flustered she had just become.

"W-whats that suppose to me?!" She stuttered. She spun around to see Naruto gone, his sudden appearance above her head surprising her. He looked down at her with those same eyes from early, but his posture wasn't the same as he was more relaxed and didn't look in the slightest worried.

"Its simple. I want you for your potential," he said. Tayuya stood up confused.

"Potential?" She repeated. Naruto nodded. He once again disappeared and reappeared to the branch he first stood on. She shot back towards him, growing angrier by the second. He was toying with her and she hated to be taken lightly.

"You have a lot of it and I can help you tap into it. I can make you strong, stronger than Orochimaru himself, if you so desire." Tayuya's eyes went wide at this. She couldn't believe what this kid was saying.

 _'Stronger than Orochimaru? How?! This kid doesn't know what he's talking about.'_ Tayuya's thoughts were interrupted by the burning in her neck of Orochimaru's curse mark. It was beginning to spread and she couldn't help but grit her teeth. Why was it forcing its way out? Did it actually realize this brat as a potential threat and proceed to throw her into the first level? She only growled silently at the fact that Orochimaru didn't trust that she could do this without his little "gift."

She placed a hand on it as the pain increased only making her thoughts harder to keep. The blonde walked towards her, catching her attention before she continued to wince in pain. She stepped back to which he continued with a look she couldn't recognize. What was this new look in his eyes, it was almost like he could understand her. That look, she's seen it so many times in herself. What could he understand about her though?

"The curse mark seems to be troubling you," he said." What if I could remove it," he asked. Tayuya's eyes widened. She then smiled despite the pain she was feeling. Though it wasn't a smile of amusement, it was one of sadness. This mark that she was "blessed" with couldn't be removed as long as Orochimaru lived. Hence why it was called a "curse mark."

"Shit, if you could do that, I'll give you all of me," she said jokingly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gained a smirk that made her shiver. He couldn't...could he?

"Mind, spirit, and body?" He questioned. The last one made Tayuya widened her eyes with a blush on her cheeks. She had to calm herself down. There was no way a brat like him could do it, she had nothing to worry about. But she still had doubt in her mind and it kept showing the more she stayed silent. The curse mark spread further causing her to cringe in pain. She calmed herself and sighed.

"Sure kid. Mind, spirit, and smoking hot body." Naruto grinned as he flashed forwards in front of her. She was surprised at his speed but could care less as the pain increased the more the mark spread. It was stronger than before only concluding that, it was indeed, the blonde shinobi before her.

"Excellent," was all he said before moving the sound kunoichi's hand and placing his over the curse mark. She felt weird but the pain brought her attention to it, forcing her to kneel. It was a few moments of pain for the sound ninja before she felt another powerful surge of it. This one was different from the others. It was painful but then it felt warming like it was slowly trying to remove the remaining pain. Then...there was no pain. Her eyes widened as she felt her neck, running her fingers over the spot where, the thing that enslaved her, took a piece of her away, practically made herself who she was today, use to be. Now, there were no signs of the curse mark. It was gone. She checked her body to see the markings gone as well. There were no urges to kill for Orochimaru. It was...gone.

"W-what the hell did you do?" She questioned softly. Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking innocently towards the kunoichi.

"What do you mean? I removed the curse mark," he said as if it was an everyday thing. Tayuya narrowed her eyes as she grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit. She lifted him up, gritting her teeth as she stared into the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, but _how_ you little shit?!" Naruto just hung there, looking into her eyes with an amused smile.

"That'll be my little secret." She held him tighter. She had a flood of emotions. From killing this brat, to anger, to relief, to wanting to thank him for this. It was finally gone and this brat was to blame. She could still only scarcely believe it but she was finally free. Her heart fluttered and finally her eyes softened the more she looked towards her savior. It was only a matter of seconds before, out of nowhere, she mashed her lips to his. Naruto was slightly surprised but reciprocated the action. It was only a few seconds before Tayuya pulled back and grinned at the blonde. She shook her head.

"Well, a deals a deal. You have me," she said. Naruto kept a smile but inside he was so conflicted.

 _'Are all women like this? One second she hates me, the next, she's full blast on making out.'_ He sweatdropped at that but his kept his original mask.

"You kept your word, another good thing that I find about you," he said. Tayuya's smirked switch to a teasing grin.

"There's many more too," she said with a wink. Naruto blushed, Tayuya laughing at him." Relax, I'm fucking with you." Naruto sighed before looking at the position he was still in.

"Can you put me down?" He asked. Tayuya complied and placed him down, slightly blushing as she had forgotten. Naruto then proceeded to pull out the kunai he threw at her at the beginning and spun it in his hand. He then looked towards Tayuya with a serious look." Do you trust me?" He questioned. Tayuya rose an eyebrow confused before slowly she nodded. Naruto closed his eyes before he charged her and stabbed her in her side, careful not to hit any vital organs. Tayuya fell over and clutched her the wound as Naruto splattered the blood from the kunai against a few trees.

"What the hell?!" She yelled at him. She stopped her quick bantering to see Naruto stab himself in his leg and quickly wrap the wound. With that he did the same thing that he did with hers. She stood, clutching her side to keep the bleeding down.

"Okay, so what the fuck was that?" She asked. Naruto turned back towards her after finishing with the last tree.

"Oh, well this is for if someone comes along. This should suffice enough to make it look like we fought. But then you fled back to Orochimaru and I continued after Shikamaru and Sasuke." Tayuya was slightly surprised at the blonde. He seemed like a total dunce but he actually seemed pretty intelligent.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked. Naruto glanced back towards her.

"We'll chase down Sasuke and Shikamaru. If time serves, Shikamaru will be seriously wounded, allowing us to recover him and return to the leaf." Tayuya couldn't really find a hole in the plan, except...

"And what about me? I can't just stroll in there hand in hand with you," she stated. In her thoughts she thought about it, picturing the scene.' Doesn't sound too bad though.' She blushed but quickly shook it away.

"Your comrade, Kimimaro, he's a bone user, correct?" The blonde asked, Tayuya shocked at that.

"How'd you know?" Naruto shrugged.

"I could sense that he wasn't normal. It also seemed that his body structure was different, almost as if he had control over it." Tayuya was now blown away. This kid was a down right genius. He really thought all this out.

"Ready?" He asked. Tayuya grinned.

"Fuck it, let's go." With that they both pursued the duo who had left before them.

-XOXOXOX-

"Shit...this guy, he's too strong in this state...I've got to think of something. Lee's down, so what can I do?" Shikamaru was trying to contemplate a plan as the man in front of him stood with a bone sword in hand. He had snow white hair and his skin was a dark brown, his eyes golden with black markings around them. He was shirtless with black pants that were cut at mid calf, as well as a purple, rope-like belt around his waist. He wore bandages at his ankles with black sandals. Finally, at his back were six large bone fragments, poking out from the skin.

Shikamaru grit his teeth as he tried to find away out. Naruto wasn't here, Lee was by his side unconscious, and any form of back up seemed out of the question. He had severe cuts all over his body and a gash where the man had got a good stab at. He was losing consciousness and his body was slowly failing him.

"You fought well, but this is where it ends," Kimimaro stated as he rose his bone above his head. Shikamaru clenched his eyes shut. After a few moments, he opened them, curious of why he wasn't dead. His eyes widened as there in front of him stood Naruto, blocking the bone sword with his kunai.

"N...Naruto..." He muttered. The blonde looked back with a smile.

"Told you I'd be right behind you," he proclaimed with a smirk.

"What of...the sound chick?" He questioned. Naruto kept his grin.

"I had her retreating to the slimy snake, Orochimaru." This caught Kimimaro's immediate attention.

"Hmm? Did you now? Well, she shall be punished by Orochimaru severely. Most likely that he'll just kill her." Kimimaro kept his emotionless mask as he and Naruto separated finally. Shikamaru couldn't hold on much longer and passed out next to Naruto. The blonde dropped his stance after checking to make sure he was unconscious.

"Kimimaro?" Naruto spoke, gaining the sound ninja's attention." I have no reason for pursuing Sasuke at this point." This surprised the bone user to where he dropped his mask and gained a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, dropping his stance. Naruto crossed his arms, gaining a serious look that didn't match him well.

"In other words. With the little time you have left, its best to get Sasuke to Orochimaru. Tayuya didn't flee but was killed in battle," Naruto stated. Kimimaro thinned his lips.

"I see, well Orochimaru shall at least be pleased for Sasuke's arrival. Thank you

Naruto." With that Kimimaro turned and picked the empty barrel that contained Sasuke before beginning his chase after him.

Naruto waited until he could no longer sense the sound ninja before looking back.

"Okay," he said into the tree line. Tayuya then appeared, still clutching her side as it darkened with a little more blood staining her tunic. Naruto picked up Shikamaru, draping his arm over his shoulder, Tayuya doing the same with Lee.

"So what's the plan?" The kunoichi asked. Naruto began to head back in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"For now, its best we get back to the village. Hopefully, we'll get lucky and have someone find us. Till then, we're on our own." Naruto disappeared behind the tree line, Tayuya soon to follow.

-XOXOXOX-

Naruto couldn't remember what happened when he finally woke up. All that he did remember was at some point he stabbed himself in his stomach before both he and Shikamaru, who was still unconscious, hit the ground. After that, the last thing he remembered hearing was the sounds of someone nearby heading in his and the other three's direction.

After a few moments of regaining consciousness, he began to hear murmurs as if people were talking. Naruto opened his eyes slightly. He then squinted them at the bright white light that filled his vision before he covered it with his hand. Once his adjusted, he sat up in his bed to see Tsunade and Shizune at the foot of his bed, watching him in silence.

"Naruto," Shizune said with relief. He went to try and move but winced at the pain from his earlier action.

"You shouldn't move too much, you lost a lot of blood and those wounds can still reopen." Naruto gave her a deadpanned look. He had pretty good healing abilities, he wouldn't be in here for long.

 **"That wound was still pretty deep," came a deep, heavy voice.** Naruto blinked for a but before realizing who it was.

 _'Oh, Kuruma. I forgot that you were there. You were silent during the whole mission_ ,' Naruto thought. He then entered his mind scape where Kuruma laid behind his cage, lazily wagging his tails behind him.

 **"You didn't want me in the way so I took the time to rest."** Naruto nodded as he entered the cage, taking a seat on Kuruma's head.

 _'So, why decide now to speak?'_ Naruto questioned.

 **"Simple kit. I just woke up."** Naruto chuckled inwardly.

 _'I'll leave you to that, it seems things outside are about to start getting interesting,'_ Naruto replied. The kyuubi smirked as he lazily closed his eyes.

 **"Just don't do anything stupid kit."**

 _'Oh please, I'm all about stupid.'_ With that Naruto opened his eyes back to see Tsunade and Shizune staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What did you say grandma?" He questioned. Tsunade grew a tic mark but sighed, composing herself, before she repeated.

"What of Sasuke?" She questioned. Naruto's eyes fell.

"He got away... I couldn't even attempt to stop him..." A knock was at the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said. In walked Kakashi Hatake. He wore his usual mask and headband eye cover with the usual Hidden Leaf shinobi attire. He gave Naruto an eye smile as he walked forward.

"Hey Naruto. How are you feeling?" He asked. Naruto gave him a soft smile.

"I'm alright Kakashi-sensei." The white haired man nodded.

"Now that we have you here Kakashi, could you explain what happened upon your arrival when you found Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi turned towards the Hokage.

"When I arrived, Naruto had just passed out, most likely from blood loss. He was accompanied by Shikamaru and Rock Lee as well as the sound ninja." At that moment, the door burst open and in charged Anko Mitarashi. She marched her way towards Tsunade where she stopped her heel.

Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair violet and styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears her usual attire consisting of a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this was a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"Lady Hokage, you can't be serious with this sound ninja!" She exclaimed, pointing back towards Tayuya who was leaning against the door, bandages wrapped around her midsection. Tsunade looked at the sound ninja before back at Anko.

"What do you mean?" She questioned clueless. Anko grit her teeth.

"I mean allowing the enemy into the village." This got Tayuya slightly.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, blondy over there wouldn't even be here. So why not calm the fuck down," she retaliated. Anko turned back and stepped towards the kunoichi.

"And how do I know you're not spying for Orochimaru?" She seethed. Tayuya stepped forward towards her.

"Because I hated that paedophile of a man...woman...snake thing." Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Ten minutes in the torture chambers, bet that'll have you squealing." Tayuya waved it off as nothing.

"Big talk for a former apprentice of Orochimaru." That got Anko furious.

"Why I ought to-"

"Anko, enough!" Tsunade ordered. Anko went to reply but Tsunade narrowed her eyes, shutting her up." Now, on with you," she began, looking at Tayuya.

"Plain and simple, I broke off from the fuck boy Orochimaru and survived the removal of my curse mark. I found blondy when he was battling Kimimaro and helped him, along with the other two brats, escape." Tsunade nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Is that true?" She asked, to which Naruto nodded. Tsunade turned back to Tayuya and bowed slightly, surprising everyone in the room.

"Thank you for saving them. I could only ask what I could do in return to repay you for this." Tayuya casted a glance to Naruto who nodded without arousing everyone's suspicion.

"I would like to stay here with the brat. He did have some hand in helping free me of Orochimaru..." Tsunade rose a brow at this before turning to Naruto.

"And you're okay with this?" Naruto shrugged.

"She did save my life after all." Tsunade sighed.

"Fine."

"What?!" Anko bursted out. She was in complete disbelief more than anyone else." You can not be serious Lady Hokage!" Tsunade once again gave her a hardened glaze. Anko bit her tongue as she grew more enraged before promptly leaving the room. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her forehead with a hand before turning back to the group.

"I have other patients to attend to, so if you don't mind." With that, both she and Shizune left.

"Well, I should be heading out as well. Take care Naruto." Kakashi then left the room leaving only Naruto and Tayuya. It was a few moments of silence.

"So, you have a crush on me or something?" Naruto questioned with a teasing grin. However, the answer he got wasn't what he was expecting.

"Maybe, but that's my little secret." Naruto blushed at that. Tayuya laughed before clutching her side from the slight jolt of pain. Naruto chuckled before patting the bed, prompting Tayuya to sit. She complied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor.

"So, what kind of potential do you see in me?" She questioned. Naruto was caught off guard by the question but kept a solid face as he answered.

"The potential to do just about anything. Your genjutsu is strong but it can become stronger with the proper training." Tayuya didn't say anything but Naruto could see she wanted more information." Okay, do you know of the three best genjutsu users?" He questioned. Tayuya thought for a bit before shaking her head. Naruto only sighed.

"Itachi Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, and Shisui Uchiha. They are known to be the best of the best with genjutsu and you have the potential to surpass them if you train." This caught Tayuya as she went wide eyed at this. Before she could respond though, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey kid," came one of the legendary Sannin's. It was none other than the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

"Hey pervy sage," Naruto said bluntly. Jiraiya gained a tic mark.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He shouted.

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop your 'research.'" Naruto returned which made Jiraiya huff and fold his arms, turning his back to the blonde.

"What're you doing here anyways, pervy sage?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya unfolded his arms and turned back towards Naruto, gaining a serious look.

"I heard about what happened with Sasuke," he said. Naruto lowered his eyes again.

"Yeah..." He muttered. He clenched the sheets tightly. Tayuya, who was quiet throughout the entire exchange, looked at the blonde, feeling sorry for him even though she knew it was all an act.

"So, I decided that were going to go on a little trip," he said. The boy looked up at this, curiosity in his eyes.

"Trip?" He repeated.

"Yup. I'll train you personally under me for three years," Jiraiya stated. Naruto knitted his brows before leaning forward.

"But we have to go after Sasuke!" He replied." We don't exactly have three years!"

"Actually, you do," Tayuya stated. Jiraiya turned towards her with a raised brow. Naruto turned to her with a confused look." Orochimaru can't change whenever he wants. He has to wait a certain amount of time before he can switch bodies. It'd be best to train within that amount of time." Naruto seemed to ponder this before looking towards the Toad Sage.

"Okay pervy sage. I'll do it!" Jiraiya seemed to be thinking as he didn't respond to his name Naruto gave him.

 _'She calmed him down and helped him think rationally. Who is this girl?_ ' He thought before returning to Naruto.

"Alright then. I do have some important matters to take care of for a few weeks but I'll tell you a few days in advance before we leave so you can prepare yourself." Naruto nodded before Jiraiya gave a two finger salute and disappeared from the window sill. Naruto sighed in relief as he laid back and shut his eyes.

"So, how'd I do?" Tayuya asked. Naruto smirked with his eyes still closed.

"You're very adaptive. Another perk that you've surprised me with." She blushed at the compliment.

"Well, you're acting is pretty good yourself. I honestly believed you for a second there when he asked about Sasuke." Naruto chuckled as he looked at her with half lidded eyes, the red head returning the look. She climbed over the bed towards him and straddled his lap.

"We do have a few moments by ourselves," the sound ninja said with a seductive smirk. Naruto grinned back at her as they both leaned in and kissed each other.

 **Yay. First chapter done! I hope you all really enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear all the feedback. Review and PM ideas. I'm always open. Love you all.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings before the Departure

**Hey guys. So far the support for this story was awesome. I did however recieve some negative reviews dealing with something I had previously explained before the first chapter. Yes, I stole the beginning chapter from SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan's story. I'll explain that the only reason I did was because from countless stories ive read, his jumped into the pairing immediately. I liked that so I used it, but from here on out its me writing this. This'll be my take on Naruto and Tayuya's relationship. Now, hopefully I've covered everything I wanted and I leave nothing left unsaid. So with all that out the way, I hope you enjoy.**

After a few seconds, Tayuya and Naruto pulled back from the kiss, both having a smile on their faces. Naruto couldn't help the grin that was appearing on his face as an idea popped in his head to tease Tayuya.

"Seems I'm better than I thought if you're blushing that deep a shade of red." It was successful as she began to sputter and make excuses, only increasing the blush that was clearly visible on her face. Naruto chuckled lightly as he poked his finger to her forehead, stopping her immediate bantering." Relax, I'm just 'fucking' with you," he chuckled, making air quotations as he said it. Tayuya gained an angry look in her eyes and she bonked him on the head, forcing the young shinobi to cover it and whimper.

"Ouch, Tayuya-chan," he whined. She crossed her arms and turned away to the door where she slowly unfolded them and looked. Naruto followed her eyes to see a familiar pink haired, green eyed, kunoichi at the door. She stood there, silent, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said. His voice was deep and he had no hint of friendliness to her. Tayuya caught this but couldn't tell if the Leaf ninja knew of Naruto's true side.

"N-Naruto, who is this?" Sakura asked, looking at Tayuya. For the most part, it seemed the girl didn't even notice Naruto's shift in emotions leaving Tayuya to assume that she was the only one to know of it.

"This is Tayuya, she was apart of the team that took Sasuke," he answered. Tayuya gave him a confused look, the blonde returning with one that promised a response later.

"She helped take Sasuke?" Sakura asked, bringing their attention back to her. Naruto nodded with a grim look that Tayuya knew was just a mask.

"T-then why is she here?!" She asked, her anger spiking a bit as her voice rose. Naruto smacked his hand to his side of his head.

'This is becoming a real annoyance, " he thought.

 **"Heh, and you use to like this girl, Kit,"** Kuruma bellowed with a chuckle at the end.

'Yeah, don't remind me,' he stated dryly. Kuruma could still be heard chuckling before Naruto cut the link.

"If you must know, she's here as an informant. She left Orochimaru and saved my life so she can inform us of his hideouts as well as plans for Sasuke." Sakura was surprised by this and kept her mouth shut. It was a long moment of silence for the three ninja. Sakura would open her mouth every now and then but shut it quickly when nothing came out. She had a struggle to swallow what was given to her, hoping that it was a joke but would also get a slap by reality telling her it was all real and Sasuke wasn't coming back.

"Damn Shithead, you short circuited her," Tayuya whispered. Naruto chuckled at her comment and the nickname she just gave him. He made sure to hide his grin from the pink haired girl.

After a few seconds of silence, Tayuya grew slightly annoyed of the other kunoichi just standing there. An idea quickly popped in her head on how to snap her out of it but also get Naruto back for fucking with her earlier. She couldn't help a sickly grin finding its way on her face, which she soon replaced with the soft smile a damsel in distress gives her hero.

"Naruto-kun did try his best though," she said, trying her best at a cute voice, inwardly wanting to vomit. Sakura looked up slightly shocked, slight confused. Naruto also gave her a confused look, not just for what she said, but also for the attempt at the cute voice _.' That doesn't suit her at all...'_ He thought.

Tayuya then surprised him when she grabbed him and pulled him tight into an embrace." He really put his all into it, so I couldn't just let him die. He did save my life after all but it possibly cost that fool Sasuke's. He lost a great friend."

Naruto was blushing at the act, confused as to where all this was coming from. Sakura was once again stiff in place, just staring at them. The sound ninja saw this and inwardly grinned evilly. Tayuya knew all that was left was the icing on the cake.' But how to go about it?'

"I couldn't _help_ but fall for him. He was so dominant and powerful that I _couldn't_ resist. I feel that was a fair trade." She now grinned evilly at Sakura before she grabbed Naruto's face and mashed her lips to his. The blonde being shocked was an understatement. He was a red mess, tomatoes wishing they could be that red.

Tayuya got the reaction she desired and Sakura shook with anger, clenching her fist ever so tightly." You _bitch_!" She yelled. Sakura threw a fist, aiming straight for the older girls head. A hand quickly intercepted it, both kunoichi's turning to see it was Naruto. He had his head low, his hair covering his eyes.

"Sakura, I think you should go," he said in his deep voice. Sakura visibly flinched at the power it carried. She never had seen Naruto act like this before, especially towards her. She casted one look at Tayuya before taking her leave without another word.

After a few minutes, Tayuya sighed as she sat down at the edge of the bed." That was a shit show," she commented. Naruto didn't comment as he only looked at her with a blank stare. "What?"

Naruto sighed." I know what you were doing and I really don't approve of it..."

"Hey, she was acting like a statue, I had to find some way to snap her out of it."

"There were other ways to go about it," Naruto replied." She'll start questioning a few things now and if one thing leads to another she could figure out more than I want her to." Tayuya lowered her eyes slightly.

"However, I still do commend you for your acting," he added which made her look up in surprise to see his smile." Lets get out of here, I need something to eat and hospital food isn't my forte."

-XOXOXOX-

Tsunade and Shizune were making their way back to the room having finished up with the other patients. Tsunade opened the door and stepped inside only for her to sigh and rub her temples. The room was now empty, both Naruto and Tayuya gone with the sheets left in a mess and the window left wide open. Shizune walked in and her eyes went wide.

"Their gone!" She exclaimed before she spun on her heels." I'll get the medic team to find them," she stated before she felt Tsunade's hand on her shoulder.

"Let them be," she said. Shizune looked at her deeply confused.

"But Lady Tsunade..." Shizune trailed. She saw the look in the Hokage's eyes and just decided to drop the situation. Afterwards, both medic ninja decide to just leave the room in silence.

Down in the city streets sat a tiny restaurant. It was Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and inside sat two individuals. One with a bright orange jumpsuit and the other with a tan tunic and purple rope-like belt around her waist.

"Man, that hits the spot!" Naruto said gleefully, placing down his fifth bowl of ramen. Ayame, daughter of the owner of the shop slid another bowl in front of the blonde shinobi who began to inhale it as he did the others. Tayuya only watched in horror at how fast he swallowed down the food, it was inhuman. She slid her bowl, having lost her appetite. Naruto slowed his eating to look over at the sound ninja.

"Not hungry?" He asked, mouth full of noodles. Tayuya glared at him.

"With the way you're eating, no one should." Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth before turning towards her. He grinned as he scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry, but this place is like a second home. I've always been cared for here, so I can't help it when I eat." Tayuya was reminded of herself slightly. She had her struggles growing up and Orochimaru seemed like a home for her. She saw how that turned out. She lowered her head in deep thought, catching Naruto's attention.

"You alright?" He asked, snapping her out her train of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking about a few things," she answered. Naruto knit his brows.

"Orochimaru?" He then asked, catching her off guard.

"How did you know?" She questioned.

"I know the kind of man that he is. He's conniving and immoral. He doesn't care for others lives if it means his can continue. He takes what he wants and destroys what he wants." Naruto stood and paid for the food before turning and raising the flap, glancing back towards her with a sympathetic look." I wouldn't hold it against you if you thought about him. Just know that you're free now and what you do is your choice from now on." She could see he was hinting towards her promise to him before he left the stand, his footsteps heard as he made his way to wherever.

Tayuya sat in her seat and looked down at her lap, her hands clenched tightly in them. She never felt so sentimental, so why now? Was this blonde brat really bringing out these emotions? She hated to admit it but he was right. She was free to do as she pleased now but what could she do. All she knew before was to please Orochimaru, so what could she do now.

Tayuya looked back to see the blonde shinobis retreating form. She bit her lip as she contemplated and looked at her odds. Every since she got to the village, he was the only one who really showed concern for her, or any emotion at that. Suddenly, the two kisses from earlier flashed in her mind and her cheeks turned a hint of red matching her hair.

 _'I dont like that idiot like that...'_ She thought to herself as she hung her head lower." I will admit, he's no amateur at kissing though..." She whispered.

"He's a special kid," came a voice, breaking Tayuya's thoughts. She looked up to see Ayame smiling at her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tayuya asked, blushing more. Ayame simply shrugged.

"Nothing rely. Just that he has promise for great things. He trains hard and doesn't let anything stop him." This caught Tayuya as she listened." Plus, he isn't really bad looking. Give or take a couple years he'll become a fine young man." The sound ninja glanced back again to see him gone but he was still on her mind. But why was that? She couldn't figure out why this kid was still on his mind.

"Maybe you like him more than you think," Ayame said. Tayuya shot up towards her with wide eyes. How could she read her mind?" Of course, its only a hunch," she said making Tayuya grunt in annoyance. But...she wasn't completely wrong. Now that the kunoichi thought about it, all that stuff in the hospital wasn't really just for show. This guy did save her from a life enslavement. If it wasn't for him she'd either be dead or still working under that pale, snake loving, kidnapper. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling as it was beating fast and hard, only increasing her thoughts as well as the blush on her face.

What could she do though? At this point it was obvious what her heart wanted but she couldn't really give him the satisfaction of knowing she liked him. Still, he was a smart guy so it was possible he'd figure it out on his own. To keep from embarrassing herself, she'd have to be careful with what she said around him.

-XOXOXOX-

Naruto was lazing on his couch, eating a cup of ramen. He slurped the noodles as he thought on what transpired. She was still getting over all that had happened with Orochimaru but was it wise to tell her what he had? The possibilities that she had were endless were both good and bad. Its not that he didn't trust her but like all humans there was doubt in his mind somewhere and it nagged at him. No matter how hard he tried to push it away it would still come back.

Naruto sighed before putting glancing out his window to see nightfall. He sighed as he stood and stretched before he tossed away his trash and moved to get ready for bed.

A knock at the door caught his attention. He glanced at it for a bit before walking over. Who could want to visit him at this hour? He opened the door to see...

"Tayuya?" In front of the blonde was the red headed blonde shinobi. She was blushing and keeping her eyes to the ground as she shook left to right like she was uncomfortable, which she was.

"Hey Shithead. Umm, you mind if I crash here for a bit?" She asked, glancing at him, her blush increasing as she looked into his cerulean orbs. Naruto for the most part actually looked oblivious to signs.

"Uh, yeah sure, come in," he said, stepping aside, letting the sound ninja in. She looked around to see the place somewhat clean but trash around here and there. It was at least better than her old room, she was a lazy hoarder." I was actually just heading to bed," Naruto commented as he passed her. Tayuya turned to see the blonde covering a yawn. He looked back at her to see she was staring at him." What?"

Tayuya blinked and immediately turned away. She couldn't help the warm feeling in her cheeks. She was wanting to pound herself right now for being such a wuss in front of the brat.

"I was just wondering where I'll sleep," she replied, hoping he took her answer.

"Well, there's my room, why not stay there and I'll sleep on the couch," he offered. Tayuya turned back.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind." Tayuya couldn't help but smile back, inside cursing slightly.

 _'Damn you Naruto.'_

It took a little before Naruto had the couch ready. Tayuya folded her arms as Naruto sat on the couch, ready to hit the hay. He changed into his pajamas and signature black night cap. Tayuya, not having a change of clothes, borrowed one of his shirts and decided to just wear her black panties underneath.

"*yawn* night Tayuya-chan," Naruto said as he snuggled in. She huffed, turning away.

"Yeah, whatever Shithead." She began to walk to the room before she stepped back out to Naruto." Oh, also, try to sneak into bed with me and I'll chop your balls off." She then disappeared down the hall, leaving a horrified Naruto.

"Eheh, sure thing Tayuya-chan," he said quietly as he turned to his side to get some rest.

In the middle of night, Tayuya shot up from the bed. She bent over as a light sweat showed. She was shaking slightly and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't stop. She grit her teeth as the image of Orochimaru experimenting on her ran through her mind. All the tests, all the fighting, all the killing she had to go through, for what? Just to make some creep happy?

"Well, there's no way I'm going back to sleep like this," she muttered. The kunoichi then removed the covers and made her way into the living room where Naruto was fast asleep on the couch. He was snoring slightly as he mumbled incoherent words every now and then, flipping on his back to his side. Tayuya watched him for a few moments, watching as a serene smile appeared on his face. She growled at how he was able to sleep so easily.

Slowly, so she didn't wake him, Tayuya snuck under the covers, placing herself on his chest. She squeezed closer to him, feeling his snores, hearing his slow heartbeat. She began to relax the more she laid there to the point her eyes became heavy. She felt safe for the first time in a long time. This brat was something else, she could see. He did things to her no one else could. He got away with things other guys would be dead for, the first being that he stole her heart. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't because it was too true. If she lied to herself now she'd only feel more like shit. It was only best to come out to herself with it now before she really kick herself in the future.

She'd fallen for the ninja next to her and as much as she hated she, she liked it. She'd never tell him that but just admitting to herself was enough for now. Hell, if she did tell him, she would immediately have to beat the crap out of him. But for now this was fine.

Slowly she drifted into sleep, hearing his heartbeat as she finally closed her eyes. His arm draped around her, surprising the young ninja but it felt comforting as he pulled her closer to him. She decided to snuggle closer into his chest, raising herself to move her head into the crook of his neck as she let sleep finally take her.

"Naruto...kun..." She whispered as she drifted off.

-XOXOXOX-

Tayuya slowly awoke, yawning and stretching as she sat up. She hadn't felt that great in forever. She began to blink in her surroundings, soon realizing where she was again. She looked down to see Naruto missing and that only made her eyes widen and thoughts to run through her head.

 _'Shit, shit, shit! I was suppose to wake up before him so he didn't notice.'_

"Morning, sleep well?" Came a voice. She turned to see Naruto, wearing his orange pants but was shirtless with a towel around his head. He had a soft smile on his face, no hint of mockery or anything of that matter.

"Yeah, I did..." She said, more to herself than him. Naruto's smile grew and he nodded before he placed the towel down and threw on his under shirt and top of his jumpsuit. He began making his way to the door, catching Tayuya's attention.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked. Naruto looked back at her.

"Oh, I have to go shopping. In all honesty I wasn't expecting a new roommate. Plus, I'm out of ramen. I won't be gone long." With that he left her in the room to collect herself.

 _'Well, he's better than Orochimaru. Ah, who am I kidding, he's pretty much the best thing to happen to me.'_ Tayuya could only smile as she slid back under the covers to get a little more sleep.

-XOXOX- Time Skip -XOXOX-

It was finally the day. Naruto had been waiting, as well as dreading, this day for weeks. It was time for the blonde shinobi to begin his three years of training. Jiraiya warned him the day prior and Naruto was fully prepared to be on his way.

Naruto and Tayuya were both at Ichiraku's one last time before Naruto's departure and both ninjas were actually saddened by this. Tayuya barely touched her food while Naruto only picked at his which worried Ayame and her father, the owner of the shop, Teuchi.

Tayuya would have kicked herself if she looked from the outside in on her and Naruto's relationship. In the two weeks they were together they grew close. Naruto trained with her, which was tougher than she though. Slowly she started showing improvement with her taijutsu and speed, which she had none to begin with. At nights they would either read up on scrolls or meditate, both which improved her genjutsu tremendously. Then when it was bedtime, Tayuya would always "allow" Naruto to sleep next to her but in her mind he was always the one to keep her nightmares away. She wouldn't admit it allowed but the knucklehead had grown on her. He wasn't like most guy. He was kind and sincere but had a backbone to kick someones ass. She reminisced about the time this guy tried to flirt with her but before she could beat the shit out of him Naruto was bashing his face in.

She casted a glance towards the blonde and blushed with a soft smile. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, forcing her to immediately turn away, her face completely red.

"You okay?" He asked.

"F-fine," she replied rather quickly. Naruto only shrugged it off as they returned to their, now cold, meals. Tayuya kept a firm sight on her bowl, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"So...three years, huh?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. But I'll be back stronger than ever." He smiled his signature smile increasing the red heads blush. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her.

"You better be Shithead. I don't want it to be so easy to kick your ass." Naruto chuckled at that, the mood now brightened a bit. Naruto smiled softly as he looked down.

"It'll also give me the chance to slowly adjusting to my true self without raising the suspicions of Pervy Sage." Tayuya nodded at this but couldn't help the growing feeling in her gut. She truly was gonna miss the brat.

Soon Jiraiya arrived, poking his head in.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked. Naruto spun around and hoped off the stool.

"You bet Pervy Sage!" He said with is childish voice. Jiraiya's eye twitched but he let it go as the two began their way to the gates.

Tayuya stepped our and watched as he walked off, a small smile on her face. Naruto looked back and gave her another smile and wave to which she reciprocated.

 _'Get strong Naruto because I will. So I can protect you.'_

 **There you have it. And before anyone responds, yes, I know that I'm pushing their relationship faster than a lot of people would like. Its who I am as an author. All of my stories, relationships develop fast and I do that for a reason. Though if I'm to be honest, a two week period is a pretty good amount of time to get to know someone, at least the basics. Plus with the training that they've gone through, a relationship can develop quickly through a battle. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to here from you.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lovely Homecoming

**Hey guys. Time for the newest chapter. Sorry I took so long, new story. It's an Infinite Stratos and I find it really good, check it out. Anywho, hope you all enjoy.**

It was a quiet day in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Travelers and merchants came in and out, civilians went on about their daily business, and owners welcomed people in and out of their shop. Ninja walked through the area with tranquility and peace about them. In the midst of all the civilians, a pink haired kunoichi was making her way through the village to the front gate.

"Sakura-san!" Came a voice. Said emerald eyed girl turned to see a boy about the age of twelve. He wore a green long sleeve shirt with brown pants with dark blue sandals. He wore the signature blue Leaf headband and a long lighter shade of blue scarf around his neck that reached the ground when he stopped running.

"Ah, Konohamaru, what's up?" She asked as he and his team ran up.

"Oh nothing, just heading up to get some reports for Tsunade-sama." The boy had a huge grin on his face.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" He asked excitedly. Sakura's smile grew as she nodded.

"Yup, he should be around any minute now." The young Genin's eyes widened in pure excitement. With that the group of four started to move to the village's entrance, talking of a certain blonde the whole way.

"Agh, this is boring!" Yelled Kotetsu.

"Oh come on, its not that boring," Izumo chided back. Kotetsu shot up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Not boring?! We do this everyday and each and every time nothing ever happens!" He complained. Izumo chuckled before looking at him with a cool glance.

"You remember who's suppose to return today," he said. Kotetsu's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Oh yeah."

As they said that, a duo walked through the gates making the two freeze and stare. They continued to watch the duo and their eyes were filled with a certain satisfaction.

"Was that...?"

"Yup."

"Well, that pretty much makes up for all the bullshit." They chuckled as Kotetsu sat down.

A few minutes later, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi arrived at the gate.

"Hey guys, here to pick up the report," Sakura said happily. The two glanced at each other before Izumo leaned on the table while Kotetsu handed her the papers.

"You didn't see him?" Izumo asked. Sakura rose an eyebrow confused before her eyes widened. She spun back towards the village.

"He's...?" She looked back to see the two nod.

-XOXOXOX-

"Seems the place hasn't changed much," commented one of the duo. He wore a black cloak with the bottom trim a sunset orange, licking up like flames. On his back was the infamous Uzumaki symbol in a matching orange. Underneath he wore a black long sleeve gi with matching pants, an orange martial arts belt around his waist, and black sandals. At his side he had a katana strapped to his waist, the hilt an onyx black with a stainless black steel blade.

His sunkissed blonde hair and blue eyes were what made him stand out as he was taking in the scenery. But what made him stand out most was that on each of his cheeks were three whisker marks.

"You're right, except for the Hokage monument," commented the other of the duo. It was none other than the Toad Sage and one of the three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

The blonde looked up to see a fifth face on the monument instead of the original four. It was the latest Hokage, Tsunade.

"Heh, so they added Baa-chan up there." The blonde continued to chuckle before he stopped and turned. There behind him was Sakura and Konohamaru.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" The blonde, Naruto, turned fully around and smiled as he leaned to one side. His hair had grown, the side bangs stretching to his cheek, the back not much longer but more jagged.

"Hey Sakura." She could feel a blush on her cheeks as she looked at him. He had changed and to be honest, she liked it. He seemed more mature both mentally and physically. His training seemed rigorous as she could see his now toned muscles and chiseled features. She shook away her thoughts once she found herself staring.

"So you're finally home?" She asked. He nodded with his signature smile.

"Yup!" It seemed he hasn't changed completely and she liked that too." Jiraiya, we should check in with Granny," Naruto then stated, getting a nod from the Sannin.

"Wait Naruto," Konohamaru stated as he stepped from behind Sakura. He quickly did a handsign and a puff of smoke appeared. A few seconds later a naked woman with a large bust and long brown hair appeared making Jiraiya gain a perverted grin, Sakura to gain a disgusted and shocked look, and Naruto to look at her with an arched brow. The smoke then reappeared and disappeared.

"What do you think of that?!" He questioned with a victorious grin. Naruto began to chuckle, his hair covering his eyes. He then glanced up with a soft smile.

"Konohamaru, I'm not some weak little kid anymore, and neither are you. Those kinds of jutsus are beneath you." Konohamaru looked down in shame were Sakura looked at Naruto in a new light.

 _'Wow, he really has changed.'_

Naruto then pulled out a three pronged kunai with an unidentified seal on the side. He held it on one finger as he turned to the Hokage Mansion. He looked back towards the group.

"You guys think you can get Jiraiya to the tower for me?" He questioned before he threw the kunai.

"Wait Naruto-" Sakura began. She couldn't finish her sentence before Naruto disappeared in an orange flash. Their eyes widened as they saw.

"So fast..." Konohamaru said in awe. Sakura looked down towards the Toad Sage who was on the ground with a heavy nose bleed and a perverted grin still on his face. He twitched every now and then and giggled silently.

"What to do with him?" Moegi questioned from behind Konohamaru.

-XOXOXOX-

Tsunade sat her desk writing off the multiple stacks of paperwork she had. She inwardly groaned as she sat back in her chair. _' How I wish something would happen...'_ She thought.

At that moment, one of her window shattered and a kunai stuck itself into the ceiling. Not even a second later, Naruto appeared, hanging upside down, kunai in hand.

"Hey Baa-chan," he greeted nonchalantly. The older woman was in mild shock at the greeting. She got her wish but at what cost?! Her nearly having a heart attack? Naruto kept his grin as he hopped from the roof onto the floor, packing away the kunai.

"N-Naruto?! How did you...when did you... What the hell?!" She asked. Naruto chuckled.

 **"Flying Thunder God technique,** just a few moments ago, and~ I wanted too surprise you," he stated, answering her questions in order. She was still in shock at all of this, her eyes still wide and her mouth still agape. It wasn't until the information registered that she stood up and leaned forward.

"You learned the **Flying Thunder God technique?!"** She questioned. Naruto only nodded, sticking his tongue out, and rubbing the back of his head." So you know who your father and mother are?" Naruto lost his happy smile and replaced it with a serious, emotionless stare.

"Yeah. And I'm disappointed I found out the way I did," he said in a cold tone that made Tsunade shiver. Luckily she was saved when Sakura opened the door, dragging in a, still unconscious, perverted Sannin. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya!" She shouted. He immediately shot up and saluted.

"Yes Sergeant!" He shouted back. He then blinked and realized where he was." Oh, hey Chesty McRack Boob," he commented, before walking over and taking his spot by Naruto who chuckled at the name he gave Tsunade, who was trying her hardest to hold the urge to sock him.

"I hope your training was fruitful," she said behind clenched teeth.

"Oh, very much so," Jiraiya commented as he and Naruto shared a glance. This caused Tsunade to lose her anger and replace it with curiosity.

"So would you say he's Chunin level?" She asked. Both Naruto and the Toad Sage shared another glance before the two fell over and began laughing as hard as they could, clutching their sides. Tsunade gained a tic mark as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"What's so funny?" She questioned with a bit of anger. Naruto and Jiraiya hit the floor, rolling around, the lack of air making them seem almost blue. Sakura herself was also confused as to what was funny.

It took a while before the two finally calmed themselves enough to speak.

"Sorry Tsunade but Chunin is insulting the boy. Naruto can handle himself against both of us." Her eyes widened at that.

"That strong?!" She asked in disbelief. Naruto's grin widened.

"Yup. So let's get this show on the road, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Tsunade and Sakura's eyes widened again.

 _'His sensory skill has also risen,'_ Tsunade thought. The window opened and in jumped the white haired, masked man.

"Yo," he greeted with a two finger salute. Naruto was about to greet him back but his eyes suddenly widened as he spun towards the door.

"No way!"

The door then flung open and a certain red head ran in, panting. She spotted Naruto and immediately tackled him. The group was stunned at this, watching as red mixed with blonde. Kakashi watched in slight amusement, Tsunade in surprise, and Jiraiya in complete jealousy. Sakura only froze as she saw the scene unfold.

"Naruto!" Shouted a happy Tayuya. She immediately nuzzled her face into his chest. She never felt more happy to see anyone ever. She felt so many emotions of happiness, joy, relief, and mostly love, explode forward.

It had been the three longest years of her life and each night made it feel longer. It was painful each night as she realized how much the blonde idiot she knew actually meant to her. Her feelings developed so rapidly and each day they only defined into what they were now. Everyday she trained harder, trying to take her mind off him, but all it did was remind her of him and make her want to train more and more. She waited patiently for his return each day, and each that passed only made her heart ache a bit more.

It wasn't until she got word from Konohamaru and his friends that she realized he was back. She took off in an instant for the Hokage's Tower and forced her way pass everyone until she found herself in the Hokage's office. Then, there he was. Her heart fluttered and her eyes widened in disbelief as if it was a dream. She didn't care however as she immediately tackled him to the ground and inhaled the scent she missed from those nights that they slept together. Those days of loneliness had took their toll on her as she couldn't feel herself letting him go anytime soon. It was her emotions that fueled her and she let them take control. She wasn't going to be separating from him anytime soon and that was a promise. If she could she'd have gone with him but she sadly couldn't. So now, after so many excruciating days, weeks, months, and years, she wasn't going to miss a second with him.

Naruto looked down at her and his eyes softened as he saw the serene look on her face as she just held him tight.

"Tayuya, I missed you," Naruto said, rubbing her head gently as he laid on the floor. She looked up at him with those hypnotic brown eyes. He couldn't help but smile. She just blushed and hugged him tighter.

"You dummy. I missed you too." She closed her eyes as she just held him, more than happy to stay like this for a long time.

"You've really changed," Naruto said, chuckling. And he meant that in more ways than one. Not only had her attitude changed but she really matured as a young woman. Her hair was longer, now down to her butt. Her body filled out in certain areas, giving her a very mature look. Her hips were wider, her legs longer, her breasts growing slightly but staying a fair size. Her body was also more toned, it showing in her more mature features like her face, her flat stomach, and even her back which now had a sexy arch. She now wore a long sleeve black jumpsuit that stretched over her hands with the zipper pulled down slightly, revealing a little of her cleavage. She also wore black tight fit pants that stopped at her mid calf and black sandals. On top she wore the normal Chunin flak jacket with her Leaf emblem engraved on a steel plate on her right arm sleeve.

Naruto couldn't help the new change in her. She had became irresistible over the training period. He promised himself that he wouldn't ever leave her side again, it was already too much and he wasn't missing another second.

"Ahem," coughed the other blonde in the room. Naruto and Tayuya looked over towards Tsunade who had her arms folded and was glaring at them." I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she rhetorically asked. Naruto simply settled for a shrug.

"Kinda, but I'll let it slide." Tsunade grew a tic mark but took a breath before sighing.

 _'I'm starting to wish you'd go away again,'_ she thought." Anyways, I think it would be a good idea to see how much you've grown Naruto." The blonde arched a brow at that as he and Tayuya stood.

"How do you suppose that?" He questioned. Tayuya wrapped her arms around one of his as they turned to finally face her. Kakashi stepped to her side.

"That'll be my job," he started. The teacher then reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells." It'll be the same as last time. I want you and Sakura to try and take these bells. And since Tayuya has been training rigorously, Hokage-sama and I would like to see her progression as well. So, I expect you at Third Training Ground in two hours." Naruto and Sakura's eyes fell as they remembered the last time they were at the Third Training Ground. Kakashi mentally cursed himself as he remembered too.

"First time as Team 7," Sakura said softly to which Naruto nodded. Tayuya saw the look in her lovers eyes and bumped herself against him. He turned to look at her, meeting her soft gaze.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke. But I'll try to fill in the best I can." She gave a reassuring smile and the blonde couldn't help but feel a smile creep on his face. Naruto brightened up and smiled again. Sakura saw this and felt a soft hint of anger in her but withheld it. She just felt something wrong with those two, not like wrong doings but more towards those two just being together feeling wrong to her. She pushed it aside and put on her usual smile.

"You're on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a competitive look. With that, Kakashi Body Flickered out the room. Tsunade went back and sat at her desk with a large exhale. She then looked at Naruto and Tayuya.

"What're you still doing here? Shouldn't you to be catching up somewhere?" The two shinobis blinked before taking off together out the door. Tsunade sat back and sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"He's really grown into a young man," Jiraiya said as he leaned against the wall. Tsunade kept her eyes close and settled for a nod in agreement.

"It also seems that despite their time apart, he and the girl still have a close connection," Jiraiya added as he looked intently at the ground." You'd have to be blind to not see how close those two are, its almost like..." He trailed off as a thought entered his mind.

"It would seem so. She was able to cheer him up despite the.. _.touchy_ subject." Tsunade added to which the Toad Sage nodded.

"Yeah. She seems to have an ability of keeping him stable. A similar situation happened back in the hospital before we left. Remind you of anyone?" Tsunade leaned on her hand as she leaned back in her chair. The Hokage took a few moments to think. She knew but decided to shift the topic.

"So, what should you say happen?" She questioned. Jiraiya sighed as he turned towards her.

"What's best is that we keep those two together. Naruto has really changed and I'd rather know he won't go berserk then hope and possibly risk something dangerous happening, especially with the Akatsuki making their move." Tsunade couldn't argue with the idea and just settled for simple nods and hums in agreement. Another thought then entered her mind making her lean farther back as she switched to lacing her hands over her mouth.

 _'Reminds me of another blonde and red head. Only it seems the roles are reversed...sort of.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Naruto and Tayuya had escaped the tower without too much heat from the multitude of people they ran into trying to welcome Naruto back. They quickly escaped down the street before Tsunade could change her mind and call them back.

Once they got a safe distance, Naruto wrapped his arm around Tayuya, surprising her to the point she punched him.

"Don't do that...its embarrassing," she said, blushing madly as Naruto chuckled. They walked together in silence, Tayuya thinking of the action Naruto tried. She was actually curious of it. It was only because he surprised her that she punched him. After a little more contemplating, she sighed before grabbing his arm with both of hers and wrapping it around her shoulders, holding it with her left hand.

"You changed your mind?" He teased.

"S-shut up Shithead," she growled under her breath. Naruto only found her too cute as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled and nuzzled into his side as they continued walking.

"Its been three years, Tayuya. You've really changed," he said with a soft smile. She looked back with a shy smile.

"So have you. Except your acting, it still sucks." Naruto laughed aloud at that.

"Oh come on. Its the only way I can stay with you for good this time." Her smile widened as she held his hand tighter. She kept her eyes to the ground as she spoke.

"I would be stuck with you even if we didn't have those set ups that supposedly 'help' us stay together. Not because they want me to but because I want to be with you." Naruto was taken by that and shined his signature smile showed.

"Wow Tayuya, that means a lot to hear you say that." He was then immediately met with by a fist to the gut. He fell over, clutching it as the air was knocked out of him.

"Don't expect it often," Tayuya said hotly with a pout. Naruto strained a smile as he stood.

"Understood," he groaned. The two continued to walk until they reached the place Naruto called home.

"Ichiraku? You haven't even been home an hour," Tayuya said, glancing over and eyes going wide. Already, Naruto was inside and ordering a bowl. Tayuya then smiled and joined him.

"One bowl, Miso, please." Naruto was at his fifth bowl when she received hers. She however didn't touch it, more interested in just taking in Naruto's features. He really grew up. His face was more defined and he looked absolutely fit. His eyes had that childish glint in them but she also saw a new form of determination, confidence, and a few more. This is the man she fell in love with and it was the best feeling in her life. She couldn't help as she placed her hand over his, making the blonde pause mid slurp. He looked over at her to see the peaceful, loving look in her eyes. He swallowed the rest of his mouthful and smiled at her with his signature smile. He couldn't help this sort of nostalgic feeling coming from the way she looked at him. He didn't know why it was nostalgic despite him never having it before but he liked it nonetheless.

"Tayuya, you've really become even more beautiful," he complemented. He received a blush from her and smiled wider.

"You look sexy yourself," she replied, receiving a heavy blush from Naruto. He tried to bring it down by laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, I'm just me, dattebayo!" Tayuya caught this and repeated the word. Naruto looked at her confused before he chuckled again." Oh yeah, sorry, its aa new verbal tick of mine..." She only smiled as she laughed with him.

"You two have really become something since I last saw you," came a voice. They turned ahead of them to see Ayame with a large teasing grin on her face." Since when had you two become a couple?" She pressed. The two ninja blushed at this and started stuttering over each other. Ayame couldn't help but giggle at this, catching both of their attentions." Relax, I'm only teasing," she said, waving a dainty hand. Naruto and Tayuya only became more flustered by this as they lowered their heads in a futile attempt to hide their blush. Naruto then widened his eyes. He and Tayuya goofed off so much before getting there that he lost track of time. He read the clock to his right and nearly fell over.

"Tayuya, we gotta go, we'll be late!" He slammed a few bills on the table and ran out the flaps with a tight grip on Tayuya's hand." Thanks Ayame, tell your dad I said hi," he shouted back as they disappeared around the corner. Ayame settled for a giggle as she took the dishes to clean them. She looked to want to say something but just settled for a happy sigh and nod.

"Naruto, hold on!" Tayuya shouted as she was still being pulled by the blonde. He spared a glance back but nothing more.

"No can do, we're going to be late if we slowed at all."

"But its _Kakashi!"_ She added. Naruto immediately stopped as he remembered the pet peeve the jonin had for always being late. Naruto sighed as he gained a dark expression.

"Oh yeah...I'll be sure to fix that next I see him." Tayuya saw the malice rolling off his shoulders and wondered if she gave Kakashi an early death wish. As she thought that, Naruto sighed and the malice faded.

"Ah well, lets still get going. I don't want to be stuck as a Genin forever." He looked back and smiled at her. Tayuya smiled back and the two took off towards the training grounds.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Sakura was patiently waiting against the gate, a look of irritation on her face. She expected this much from Kakashi to be late but Naruto...he would be lucky if she didn't kill him for this. As she grit her teeth in anger she suddenly relaxed and sighed as she sadly opened her eyes and stared at the ground. Thoughts of Naruto ran through her head.

"Why the Sound Ninja...?" She questioned under her breath. An image flashed of Tayuya and Naruto together. Sakura began to clench her fist.

The image of when she caught them kissing in the hospital came next. She felt herself clenching her teeth.

Another image of those two holding hands. Then one of them eating together. She shut her eyes, tensed her shoulders, unfolded her arms to where they visibly shook.

Finally, the last image of those two kissing now. It wasn't just a normal kiss, it was intense. The girl was pressed to a wall, her legs held up by Naruto, her arms tightly around his neck as they kissed intently. Sakura didn't know why the image came through, or any of them for that matter, but it infuriated her. She turned and punched the gate. She huffed as she looked to see her deep into the now bent metal. She could feel the pain in her chest and the disgust in her stomach. It made her sick and the more she thought of the blonde and red head the more upset she became.

"Hey, Sakura!" She heard the blonde behind her. She noticed but never truly focused on it but, before he even left, he stopped using "-chan" when he called her. It meant little to nothing before but why now did it hurt her? Why?

"Hey, Naruto..." She muttered as she turned to him. There, with his arm around her shoulders was the source of her emotional distress. Tayuya had a confused look on her face as she looked back at Sakura. She saw the look of confusion in the pinkettes eyes and settled for being gentle.

"You seem troubled, Sakura. Everything alright?" She asked. The medic ninja just looked at her with a narrowed gaze before sighing and casting her eyes to the ground.

"I'm fine." Tayuya looked at her a little longer but decided to let it go. It was at that moment, Kakashi appeared on top of the gate, giving a salute.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late," he said with an apologetic eye smile. It was then he quickly jumped off the gate to dodge a kunai aimed for his face. It barely missed, grazing his right leg. The source was from none other than Naruto who had a crimson aura around him.

"Be late again and I won't miss," he said with a dark, cold tone. Kakashi had a light sweat as he nodded.

"Hai..." He said. Tayuya looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

'Thank God I'm his girlfriend,' she thought as she thought of what would happen if she was still his enemy. Kakashi sighed as he shook away his jitters.

"Alright. Let's get started then."

 **Okay. Tayuya. Let's put this in a Kushina and Minato setting, which is what I'm kind of going for. Kushina, after developing feelings for Minato became a real sweetheart except when pissed. That's what I decided for Tayuya. Well, no more notes except peace. Flashback will be coming in a couple chapters, till then, laters.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bell Test and Confessions

**Hey guys. New chapter. I do have comments to make but I'll save it for the end, so do enjoy.**

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, lets do this" a determined Naruto said. Sakura and Tayuya were on each his side, the three shinobi prepped and ready to go. Kakashi reached into his back and pulled out two silver bells, held together by a red string.

"As I've said before, this is the bell test. You're objective is to take them from me but I'll give you till the next morning to do so. I want all of you to come at with the intent to kill, otherwise, you'll never be able to take them." The group all nodded as the leaned forward more, tensing their muscles to get a good burst." And since things are a little different, I'll have to get serious myself." Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal his sharingan, three tomoes spinning inside as it came to life.

"Alrighty then..." He began as he took a stance of his own. The silence filled the area, increasing the growing intensity. Sakura was clenching and unclenching her fist, Naruto narrowing his eyes, and Tayuya sliding her hand back, ready to grab her flute. Kakashi saw all of this and ready himself for everything the team could think of.

"Begin!"

 ** _'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_ ** Naruto thought. A puff of smoke sounded and a clone appeared behind Kakashi, shocking the other combatants.

 _'He can summon a clone without a handsign and saying it?!'_ Kakashi thought as he spun on his heel, the clone making a quick grab for the bells. It nearly had them but Kakashi grabbed its wrist and flung it over his shoulder. The clone immediately dispersed, temporarily blinding Kakashi, but Naruto then appeared from the smoke, kunai in hand. Kakashi quickly pulled one of his own and blocked the attack. Naruto spun from his position, throwing a quick jab in the process. The Jounin blocked the attack but Naruto wasn't finish as he kept spinning, throwing a hard kick to the side of Kakashi's face. Kakashi rose his arm to block, the force of the kick causing him to slide slightly, but he remained stable.

 _'His strength has also increased...'_ The sharingan user pushed Naruto back from his awkward position before following up with a punch to the gut. Naruto flew back from the impact, pain etched in his features.

Just when he thought he was clear, Naruto dispersed in a cloud of smoke. The white haired Jounin's eyes widened. _' Another clone?!'_ Suddenly Kakashi felt a kick to his chest, looking down to see Naruto's grinning face. He bounced against the ground a couple times as he flew backwards, slamming into a tree. A puff of smoke then appeared, revealing a log in Kakashi's place.

"Substitution Jutsu. Classic Kakashi," Naruto chuckled. He turned to see Tayuya and Sakura run up behind him." Sorry guys, I let him get away." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto, that was incredible, you made him retreat," Sakura said with a grin.

"Yeah Shithead, that was some pretty smart thinking," Tayuya chimed in. Naruto continued to chuckle before composing himself and turning back.

"It's best we don't let him catch a break, the more exhausted, the easier chance we'll have at snagging those bell," he commented, looking into the forest.

"Right," the kunoichi agreed.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Well, Tsunade, what do you think so far?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned back into a tree with his arms folded. Tsunade and Shizune stood next to them as they watched the three ninja take off after the Jounin.

"So far he's been able to keep Kakashi on his toes, even with the sharingan against him. It would seem that they are evenly matched," Tsunade analyzed. Jiraiya just chuckled softly as he glanced over at her.

"Naruto isn't taking this match seriously though," he stated. Both of the women looked back with questioning looks." He's already won the match from the very first attack so now he's just killing time," he explained. Both women looked at him with even more confusion but turned back to continue watching the fight.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Yahhhh!" Came a shout, catching Kakashi's immediate attention. He turned and quickly back flipped away as Sakura brought her leg down on where he was originally standing. The ground shattered and collapsed, chunks of the earth flying everywhere within a forty meter radius.

 _'Yep, that's definitely Tsunade's brute strength...'_ Kakashi thought with fearful eyes. Tayuya appeared behind him, throwing a roundhouse kick, which he blocked before tossing her towards Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi caught her before looking back up to see Kakashi backing farther into the forest. The Jounin began to escape through the trees before he heard the footsteps of three others behind him.

Naruto was close behind with two clones, closing in on the older ninja. Two split off to the sides and moved farther ahead until they were at both of his sides. The one behind him threw a kunai which Kakashi dodged easily. The two Narutos appeared by his side, each with their katana now unsheathed. One was aimed low for his legs, the other for his head. Kakashi twisted his body to escape the slices before split kicking at the two, dispersing them, before he flipped over to regain himself. Naruto stopped in front of him, katana at his side, the younger ninja grinning.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, nothing personal." Naruto rose his blade high and it began to glow with chakra making Kakashi's eyes widened. **" Wind Style: Scythes of the Leaf!"** The blonde shouted as he sliced his blade down. Blades of wind shot through the area, forcing Kakashi to quickly form the snake hand seal.

The blades cut completely through the trees, taking them down with no issue. The area was now open, Naruto looking around to find his sensei. Just then, hands grabbed him from underground, shocking the Genin. He was pulled down till all that was left open was his head. Kakashi then rose from the earth, giving the blonde his signature eye smile.

"Nice try, Naruto," he said. Naruto grinned back which made the Jounin curious as to why.

"I should say that to you. Behind you, Kakashi-sensei." A cloud of smoke enveloped the blonde, making Kakashi's eyes widened as he was blinded once more.

"When did he-?" The Jounin was cut off as he turned to see Sakura and Tayuya behind him, both their fists cocked back. He had no time to react and crossed his arms in front of him in a futile block attempt. The force of the attack sent him flying. He could feel the strength the two kunoichi possessed and grit his teeth from it.

 _'I can't take too many hits from them,'_ he quickly noted. He flipped and slid back just before a river that ran through the training ground. Jumping back to it, he took position on the water. Tayuya and Sakura followed out to the opening to see the water already moving around him. Their eyes widened as it started to move up and around him, forming into a serpent, its eyes staring at them.

"Shit," Tayuya muttered.

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** Kakashi exclaimed as the attack flew straight for the two kunoichi.

 **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Came a shout. A ball of fire then appeared and connected with the dragon, cancelling each other out and creating a large mass of steam. Sakura and Tayuya felt as someone grabbed them and pulled them away.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So he is able to use fire style now?" Shizune questioned in awe, Tsunade sharing the same expression.

"He's able to use all of the elements. His only drawback is that he doesn't have a kekkei genkai," Jiraiya said from behind them. They turned to him shocked.

"All the styles!?" Jiraiya only nodded, his smirk never leaving. Tsunade turned back to the fight, her jaw slackened. _' What exactly happened in those three years?'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Naruto, what was that for? We almost had him!" Sakura complained. The blonde looked down at her with a hardened gaze making her stiffen.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it, totally had him. From the looks of things, I just saved you two," he commented turning his back to her. Sakura's eyes fell. He was right after all, if it wasn't for that fireball, she and Tayuya would have been soaked.

Naruto was surveying the area, having taken quick refuge in another part of the forest. He sighed as he looked back at the two. Sakura had her head down but Tayuya was looking back at him, looking to want to know what was next. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

"Okay, I have a plan, but this can only work if we execute it as a team," the blonde stated as he turned his full body back to them. Both kunoichi turned and looked at him with a questioning look. He moved in front of them and squatted down. The girls leaned in as Naruto began to explain.

"Naruto, you thought of that on your own?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. The blonde only grinned at her.

"Hey, that's Naruto-kun for you," Tayuya commented making his grin grow. Sakura visibly flinched when _"-kun"_ left her mouth. Naruto noticed this and made to comment on it.

"You alright Sakura?" He asked. She clenched her fist in her lap. Once again, the lack of _"-chan"_ put a weighted feeling in her stomach. This anger she was feeling, then sadness, then...depression, it was becoming too much. She lifted her head and put on a smile, best she could.

"I'm fine Naruto. Let's do it," she said with a shaky voice. The blonde knew she was lying but wouldn't call her on it, she'd only deny it, so he'd leave it for now.

"Then lets get going."

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Looks like Naruto is moving in for the kill," Jiraiya commented. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she carefully watched the blonde.

 _'He's way more intellegent and his leadership have also risen. Jiraiya, what did you do to him...'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Phew, looks like I have a few moments to spare," said an exhausted Kakashi from behind a tree.

"I wouldn't say that sensei..." Came a voice to his right. His eyes shop open and he turned to see Naruto to his right, katana unsheathed.

"You let your guard down too easily," came another. He looked to his left to see Sakura, chakra surrounding her left fist.

"It was so easy once we tired you out," came the last voice. He looked forward and saw Tayuya, flute just by her lips. Kakashi's eyes widened before he formed a hand seal.

 **"Kai!"** He shouted. The three shinobi faded from around him and he sighed in relief." It was only a genjutsu." His eyes then shot open as realization hit him." Wait, genjutsu?! That must mean-"

 **"Fire Style: Mass Annihilation Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted. He opened his mouth and fire expelled from it in a large radius, covering Kakashi's areas of escape.

"Shit..." Kakashi sunk into the earth once more, avoiding the attack, but was immediately met with a axe kick that ruptured his hiding spot, a grinning Sakura being the source. Kakashi moved from his spot but was quickly taken by Tayuya. She tried to kick him, but once again, he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. She flew into the oncoming Naruto, taking him to the ground. Both dispersed in puffs of smoke, shocking Kakashi.

 _'Shadow Clones?!'_ He then looked up to see Tayuya bringing down an axe kick of her own. He blocked it but the force sent both of them into ground, a large plume of dust kicking up. It covered the area, blinding all who witnessed the attack, including the two sannins and the assistant.

Tayuya appeared from the smoke cloud, taking a spot next to Sakura. They watched carefully, both eyeing the smoke to see the slightest movement.

"Did we...get him?" The red head questioned. Sakura stayed silent before her eyes widened.

Another figure jumped out from the smoke cloud, sliding a good distance away. He look exhausted as his panting was ragged and labored, his stature slouched and having little to no energy. It was Kakashi. He reached back and checked to see if the bells were still there, feeling the ornaments were still strapped on.

Shizune and Tsunade looked on with a slightly disappointed look." That was such a good plan," Shizune said softly. Tsunade nodded her head in full agreement.

"And with the sun going down, they won't have that many more opportunities." Jiraiya started to laugh loudly as he placed a palm over his face. They looked back at him, confusion easily seen on their faces.

"Sorry, sorry, its just that you believe Kakashi still has the bells," he said, still chuckling softly. Their eyes widened as their jaws went slack.

"B-but, Kakashi still _does_ have the bells," Shizune retorted. Jiraiya glanced over at them with a challenging gaze.

"Does he?"

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Phew, Kakashi-sensei that was a good battle but we've won," came a voice from the, still lingering, smoke cloud. The Jounin's eyes widened. A gust of wind blew and the dust finally cleared revealing Naruto. He had a victorious grin on his face as he was holding up two bells. Kakashi's eyes grew even more, if possible. His hand immediately shot behind him and he felt nothing.

"W-what...but I-" He froze as Tayuya grinned with a certain glint in her eye." Genjutsu...but when...?" He then remembered when she had landed the axe kick.

"All I have to do is make contact and the my genjutsu becomes a lot stronger than a normal sound jutsu." This surprised the Jounin as well as the Sannin's watching.

"Impressive. It seems Kurenai trained her well," Tsunade praised noting the red heads growth. Kakashi happened to be thinking the same thing, but one question still bugged him.

"So how did you steal the bells, Naruto?" He asked. The blonde arched a brow before a big grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Kakashi-sensei." There was an orange flash before Kakashi found a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he turned back to see Naruto, still grinning widely.

 **"The Flying Thunder God Technique!"** Kakashi said in complete disbelief." B-but when-?" Kakashi then remembered back to when the match first started. When his clone went for the bells. He remembered when the clone slightly grazed his hip.

"...It actually wasn't the bell, but it was you, I was aiming for you, sensei." A seal on the back left of Kakashi's hip glowed a bright orange before it faded. Naruto walked past him, still smiling the whole way back to the Sakura and Tayuya.

Tsunade and Shizune were beyond shock as they stared, mouths agape, at the scene before them. Jiraiya just kept his smile but didn't say a word as he continued to watch the scene.

"So wait, we could've ended this hours ago? What the hell, Naruto- **baka**?!" Sakura shouted with annoyance. The blonde rose a finger.

"It wouldn't be a show then. If I ended it from the start it wouldn't have been fun and I wouldn't have been able to show what I did." Sakura was about to retaliate but her voice left her and she just stood there, mouth open. Tayuya only smiled beside her.

"Yup. Definitely something I'd expect from Naruto-kun," she commented with a smile. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without either of you two," he replied. The two kunoichi's smiled back." So how was that Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned behind him. The two sannins made their way to the group, Shizune just behind them. The Hokage settled for folding her arms with a soft smile.

"I must say, brat, you did well. You executed almost flawlessly in every area." Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face.

"That's not even half of it, dattebayo," he exclaimed.

"I expect to see more of it then," the female sannin replied. She then turned to Kakashi, who for the most part had recovered from the test." What would you say, Kakashi?"

The Jounin put on a mock questioning look before turning to Naruto and giving him an eye smile." Naruto, you've really grown in the past three years. I'd give you Jounin now if I could but you'll need a little more experience before you do so." Said blonde nodded at that. He understood the circumstances and it really didn't affect him, he already knew he was beyond Jounin." For now, I'll say Chunin but, if you ask me, you won't be there for long." Tsunade closed her eyes for the moment and smiled before she shifted her eyes to Naruto.

"Then its settled," she declared." You'll start as a Chunin and once you're deemed ready, you'll become a Jounin." Naruto bowed at the two before he was immediately tackled by Tayuya.

"Nice going, Shithead," she congratulated as the two fell in a heep on the ground. The group began to laugh, well, almost all of them. Sakura saw the the couple joking and once again, the dark and sickening feeling returned. She shut her eyes and tried to get rid of the feeling but failed and decided to just leave. She went unnoticed as she hurried home, the stinging feeling in her eyes rushing her the tears started to fall.

 _'Why?'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Come on, just a bit further."

"Naruto, where the hell are you taking me?" Slowly, the blonde was leading his girlfriend up a hill, a small grin on his face. He stood behind her, hands over her eyes to avoid her from doing any peeking. The red head was struggling to walk at both, the proximity Naruto was from her, and the fact she was still blinded.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, Tayuya-chan," Naruto said, singing her name at the end. She only growled as they continued to walk.

As soon as she finally adjusted to the awkward walking, Naruto stopped her. He removed his hands and for a moment she was blinded by the light but once her eyes adjusted they went wide." Naruto..." She whispered.

The sun had a few minutes remaining as it was disappearing under the horizon. The sky was clear and Konoha could easily be seen from where they were. The buildings were small from how far up they were, the streets curving through the structures. The multitude of people that walked the streets ranging from the adults finishing up their work to kids just playing. They looked like ants to her and she giggled at that.

"It was one of my favorite spots when I was younger," Naruto said from behind her. She looked back at him in confusion. He could see it in her face and decided to continue." When I was a kid and loathed greatly by the village, this was one of the places I came to for peace. No one knew of this spot so I was never bothered and I could actually find peace." Tayuya finally looked down and her eyes widened. She noticed that they were at the very top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Up there, it was peaceful, quiet, and she couldn't help the warming feeling around her. She was truly alone with Naruto, after all these years.

"There's also something else," Naruto said. She looked back towards him to see him blushing lightly. The red head cocked her to the side, showing her slight confusion. Naruto stepped forward and reached into his kunai pouch. He kept it there until he stood a few inches from her. He was glancing down at the ground, his blush growing heavier.

"I kept this as a surprise until I revealed my father's most prized jutsu. Now that you've seen it, I want to give you this..." The blonde pulled his hand out, revealing a three pronged kunai with the same seal she saw earlier on its grip. He handed it to Tayuya who hesitantly and stared at it for a bit." Look at the first prong," he told her softly. She did just that and gasped softly at what she saw. On the kunai she saw her name and his engraved on the middle prong. She could feel the tears swell in her eyes and she couldn't help the now hard thumping that was her heart.

Tayuya pulled the kunai to her chest and held it there as she could feel the first few tears slip. She couldn't tell why she was crying but she was. Could it have been because he did so much for her? He saved her from the tyranny of a certain snake, took her into his own home, fought tooth and nail for her to become a Leaf ninja, and now, not only take her somewhere so secretive to him, but also give her a gift such as this.

"It's so whenever you're in trouble, I'll immediately be able to get to you," he explained. Her heart was reaching new heights as he just continued. She didn't know if he knew what be was doing but it didn't matter, it was working and she felt so...

"Naruto..." She muttered, trembling softly. Naruto grew worried as he thought that he did something stupid to anger her.

"S-sorry, Tayuya-chan, I thought..." She then rose her head and he froze as he saw the look in her eyes. The tears were flowing freely but a smile was on her face and joy was seen in her eyes. She took her sleeve and wiped away the tears before she stepped forward, closing the few inches left between them.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," she whispered to him. Naruto froze mentally at that. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as his focus faded and he stood straight like a hollow. He couldn't believe it.

 _I..._

She said that.

 _Love..._

She really said that.

 _You..._

She really said it!

 _Naruto._

His smile returned and his eyes lit up with happiness. There wasn't even a second afterwards before he grabbed the girl and mashed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her back as she placed both hands on his chest. Both could feel the strong amount of love they had for one another and it washed over them as they continued.

Naruto grew bolder and lifted Tayuya off the ground, still keeping his lips latched to hers. The kunoichi instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her arms around his neck as she squeezed tight, pulling them closer. She was aiming to leave a bruise on the blonde shinobi. He didn't care as he prodded her lips with his tongue. Tayuya was surprised by the action, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly she opened them and Naruto's tongue immediately shot inside and began to play with hers. She felt her cheeks grow hotter as he continued the action. It was weird as she felt his tongue coil and move hers, roaming around every part of her mouth. She began to use her tongue to battle his and the more she continued the hotter she began to grow. She wanted to wrap her tongue on his and push it back into his mouth. Reluctantly, Naruto allowed her and she began to move her tongue around, tasting every bit that she could before moving her tongue back to wrestle with his.

Naruto nipped her tongue, causing her to gasp into his mouth as she held him tighter at the neck. After a few more seconds though he pulled back, the couple having a thin line of saliva between them. They both had a red tint across their faces and were panting lightly as they just stared at one another.

"I love you too, Tayuya-chan," Naruto finally said once he caught his breath. The girl smiled brightly as she just hugged him tightly, feeling his heart beat through his chest. She held him there with the still brightening grin on her face.

 _'He said it! He really said it!'_ She thought in pure glee. It was the happiest she felt in a long time, if she had ever been before, and it was thanks to the one she called lover. Naruto closed his eyes and he nuzzled next to her, still holding her close, feeling every thump her heart made with his own. Yup, he finally found his happiness in all the dark. All those events before that led to this, they were all worth it.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Sakura sat in her bed with her knees tucked into her chest and her hands gripping the side of her head. There was a strained, almost exhausting, look on her face. Her eyes were shut tight as she continued shaking her head from side to side.

 _'Why did this have to happen...?'_ She thought as she clenched her eyes tighter. She felt like she was losing her mind and she pounded her fists to the side of her head to try and wake herself up. She hated the sickening feeling in her gut. She finally knew what it was but questioned it. Why now? Why her? Why that emotion? It kept going through her head, making her drag her feet closer and grab her hair tighter, almost ready to completely pull the multiple strands from her head. If only to stop the growing feeling.

 _'Tayuya-chan.'_

"Please, stop it," Sakura whispered.

 _'Naruto-kun.'_

"I said stop it," she said again growling as the voices of the two shinobi rang through her head.

 _'I love you,'_ the voices said in unison.

 **"Stop it!"** Sakura shouted as she shot up in complete anger. There was no one in the dark room but her and the tear streaks that stained her face were still flowing. After a minute of standing, she dropped back onto the bed. She entered a fetal position with her hands still at the side of her head as she tried to get rid of the gut wrenching feeling. She began denying it and it only started grow more with each time that she said it.

"Jealousy..."

The word was jealousy. And it burned a big hole in her heart. She wanted Naruto for herself and didn't know why. But ever since that fateful moment in the hospital when she caught the two shinobi in the intimate act, that's when it first formed. Then, Naruto left and the feeling subsided but, then he returned, the feeling did as well with a vengeance and it made her sick to her stomach, literally. She convulsed many times before and knew that it wouldn't be the last unless she did something.

Just, why did it have to be Naruto? Was she over Sasuke? Did he mean anything to her now? There was this slight feeling but it now paled in comparison to Naruto. Her heart burned from the thought and she tried to shake it away to ease the feeling. It wouldn't leave and she knew there was only one way for all the pain to stop. All the anguish, agony, and disgust she was feeling, it could only be dealt with by the source. She needed to see Naruto as soon as possible. She didn't know what she'd do yet but maybe he could stop it all. Just maybe...

 _'Sakura-chan,'_ Naruto's voice rang in her ears. The pain eased slightly and she actually felt a smile work its way on her lips past the tears. It was bitter but it was slowly easing the pain in her.

"Naruto-kun..."

 **Alright, first off, I hope you enjoyed. Now comments. First, Sakura. I'm trying to develop her feelings slowly but efficiently so I won't have to take much time explaining her actions. Next, Tayuya. Yeah, her character is different. For the most part, I did change her first layer but she's still the brute tomboy we know and love, just not to Naruto. Lastly, the breakdown. Does that mean Sakura will become a yandere? Possibly. I haven't decided yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to hear your feedback, tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. Chapter 5: Breakdown

**Hey everyone. Only thing is an apology. Sorry for nnot updating sooner, I'm coming out with another, yes another, story. It's an _Akame Ga Kill_ story. Really good manga, I highly recommend it. I would love to see a lot of you over on that side to follow through. It is OC and Esdeath. So if you don't like that, don't read. But for all who are interested it will be up by either later on tonight or tomorrow. **

**Without further delay. Enjoy**

Naruto wasn't expecting a knock so early in the morning.

Last night, once he and Tayuya got back he didn't care what happened or who did what. All he knew was that he just woke to finding himself shirtless, still with his pants on, and Tayuya in his shirt, sleeping with her back into his chest.

At first, he simply tried to ignore the disruption and hoped that whoever it was would just leave them alone. Sadly, that wasn't the case as they knocked again, and again, and again, and again. At some point Tayuya woke up, and she wasn't one of few who loved to be woken up. Luckily, because she was where she was, in Naruto's embrace, she let this disruption slide without her beating whoever was behind that door.

"Shithead, go answer the door," she ordered. He groaned before standing and trudging over to the door. He opened it to see Sakura, surprising him actually.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked, partially awoken. She looked at him with a hurt look, catching his eyes. What was this change in her. It was every time he said her name that the gleam of pain would flash across her features. Did he do something wrong or was it the way he said it? What was upsetting her?

"Naruto-kun," she whispered. This broke his train of thoughts as he turned fully to face her. It was the first time he's ever heard her use "-kun" after his name. It was something she only did with...Sasuke." Can we talk?"

Naruto settled for nodding his head." Uh...yeah, come in." He turned back to walk inside but Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The blonde looked back confused. She had her eyes to the ground, sparing a glance once but only for a second before they returned to the ground.

"I mean in private," she specified. He arched a brow but nodded nonetheless. He walked back inside to get dress, leaving Sakura outside and to her thoughts.

'He really has grown. Not just physically but mentally as well. I can see in his eyes the maturity. But I wonder if it's changed his feelings about me as well.'

It was a few more moments before the Uzumaki appeared once more, dressed in his usual attire as he shut the door, careful of waking Tayuya once more.

Together, the two shinobi made their way down the steps from the apartment and began to make their way towards the Third Training Ground. It was a quiet walk and with the sun barely over the horizon, not many people walked the streets. A few would cast a glance at the duo but would continue on their way to whatever tasks they upheld.

Naruto was going through a few thoughts, mainly concerning how all of his friends were doing since he left. He wondered if any of them actually became stronger over the years. Or possibly changed as Sakura had.

 **"You know Kit, you've really changed over the years as well,"** a deep, demonic voice said.

 _'Kurama, you haven't been so talkative,'_ Naruto responded to his tenant.

 **"I simply decided to watch the reunion. Your mate really has changed over the three year period and it seems Pinky over here did as well."** Naruto could only agree. He saw the changes in both kunoichi but he needed to know exactly what was with Sakura's change in character.

 _'Well, you've been around for a while. Think you can tell me what's up?'_ Naruto asked.

 **"I have a hunch but I wouldn't want to ruin the fun telling you. I'd rather enjoy watching, hahaha."**

Naruto sighed and cut the connection, leaving the fox to his own. By the time the blonde shinobi focused back into their walk, he could see that they already had reached the training grounds. He stopped and watched as she continued over to the gate and placed a hand against it as she looked out to the field.

"Do you remember...Naruto?" She said quietly. He arched a brow. Sakura looked to the side, Naruto easily seeing the pain in them." Do you remember the first time we came here?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget the day we became Team Seven," he answered. She chuckled sadly before turning and leaning back against the gate.

"I was young back then. Didn't know any better. I thought we'd always be together from then on, but...I was wrong." Her eyes fell to the ground as she clenched the gate behind her." I thought...I'd always be at Sasuke's side and everything would be perfect. But...I was wrong. He's a rogue ninja now and I can't do anything to change that."

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Her head shot up as she looked at him wide eyed. His head was low and his fist were clenched." Just stop," he said softer but still as firm. He agreed that the former shinobi was rogue but the fact of seeing her hurt was something he didn't like. Sure, over the course of his training, he learned that "saving" Sasuke would slow him down. Whether the Uchiha returned or not, he didn't care. Facts were facts and if he willingly went to Orochimaru, then he could handle himself. But Naruto didn't want Sakura feeling the same way. It just wasn't like her.

Tayuya was very important in his life and spending time apart from her did a number on him. The two weeks he had with her before he left were hard but also the best he had in a long time. Naruto knew for a fact that having the red headed sound user was so much better on his life than anything. It brought him great joy and happiness, more than he ever thought possible in such a short time. Once Jiraiya returned, he felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach. The only good thing he had in life, the one person who he truly wanted to be with, he'd have to leave for an extensive period of time. Sure, there was Sakura, who he held some emotion towards, but he gave up on trying to love her long ago. So why exactly was the one who he let go holding him back from the one he loved. What exactly was keeping him here?

The best he saw Sakura as was a friend, sad to say. Maybe it was his care for his friends that kept him their to indulge in her concerns. Was he soft? If he was, he didn't mind as he was still curious as to what exactly was upsetting her.

However, the more he thought, the more it was upsetting him that Sakura was also beating around the bush. He didn't like that she was saying what she was to try and put him down or make him feel sad, intentional or not. She was saying these things as some way to get beneath his skin, make him feel a soft spot inside, or something of that sense. He needed to know what was really going on because the longer this went on, the longer he was away from Tayuya, and he already had more than enough time away from her than he would have liked. If she wanted his opinion, on whatever the situation called for, she shouldn't try to look for a certain reaction. She should just ask so he could help.

He wasn't being mean, he was growing up, and that came with taking others into consideration. He didn't hate Sakura but the fact she was trying to loosen him up for whatever she wanted to say, it was annoying him to a certain degree. He just wish she would say whatever was on her mind so they could move on.

"Listen Sakura, I know this isn't the reason you brought me here. Please, make this quick because I have other plans that I need to attend to." He leaned on one leg and placed a hand to his hip. Sakura had her head low, the bangs over her eyes, her fists clenched tightly.

"You mean to go back to her?" She asked lowly. The shinobi was slightly confused.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" He asked. Her eyes shot up, filled with a blind anger. Tears had stained her face.

"That Sound ninja! Ever since she came, you've changed, and its been difficult without...without..." She struggled to say the final word, clenching her fist tighter.

"Without what?" Naruto asked, stepping closer to her.

"Without you!" She screamed as she punch the gate behind her. The force behind it shattered the reinforced steel like glass, a rip down the gate visibly seen. Naruto didn't care for that but was taken off guard by what she said.

 _'Without me?'_ He thought.

 **"Seems as though she developed some feelings for you, Kit,"** Kurama comments with a snicker.

 _'Where is all this coming from though?'_ The blonde asked.

 **"She's jealous,"** the fox answered. This caused Naruto to blink a few times.

 _'Jealous? Of what?'_

 **"Your girlfriend."** Kurama waved his tails back and forth with a slight grin on his face.

 _'What? Of Tayuya?'_

 **"I think she'll answer that,"** the kyuubi responded once more before falling silent. Naruto wanted to press the matter more but quickly focused back in on the pink haired kunoichi before him.

"Naruto, ever since I saw you with that girl, my hearts been aching and I've been feeling a pain in my chest. It hurts at how much you care for her. You two only had been together for two weeks and then you left! Now you come back and you two are like a married couple!" She was visibly trembling and it made Naruto truly concerned for her. He couldn't help the feeling inside but it was only pity. He loved her and she denied that, he had moved on. So why was this all surfacing now, after he found happiness.

"Then..." He heard her say. The blonde looked back to see her stepping slowly towards him. Her features softened as she took another step." You stopped calling me 'Sakura-chan' and it seemed that you had become really infatuated by that girl. I felt angry and sad inside. Every time I saw you two so close together or hear you call each others names...all it did was hurt."

Naruto didn't understand where all this was coming from. He didn't know what to do. Years ago, he would have been more than happy if Sakura felt this way towards him, but now, he truly didn't know what to feel. There was no love but something did hurt inside.

"Naruto...I need you," Sakura said. This brought him back as he looked to see her directly in front of him. She looked in his eyes with a gaze of want. Want for him.

"Sakura...I can't..." He replied. Pain flashed through her eyes again." You know I'm with Tayuya." Sakura stepped back, the tears still falling as she grasped her right arm with her left hand." I'm sorry."

"She doesn't need you, Naruto!" Sakura lowered herself to a squatting position as she ran her hands through her hair." Naruto, I need you. More than anything! I need you!" She stood up and stepped towards the blonde with a new, unknown, look in her eyes.

She grabbed Naruto by the collar before she pulled his legs from under him, the two ninja falling to the ground with Sakura on top. She straddled his hips and kept a firm grip to his collar as Naruto regained himself.

"Sakura, this is getting out of hand! Get off!" Naruto yelled. Sakura clenched his cloak tighter as she lifted him, mushing their noses together.

"So you can go back to her? _Huh_ , Naruto?!" She replied. Naruto clearly saw this look in her eyes. It was a psychological break. As if her brain had cracked from the pressure and she lost her mind of what was truly right and wrong. He had to stop this before it got more out of hand. Who knows how far she would go from here.

"Sakura, this is too far, you need to stop." Suddenly, she began to giggle. It was scary, horrifying actually. It sent shivers up Naruto's spine, fear actually filling him of the unknown that was Sakura's plan from this point on.

The pink kunoichi had finally lost her last sense. Sakura didn't care, at this point, what she did or who she did what to, but all that mattered was Naruto, and making sure she was his. And he was hers.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," she said sweetly yet sickly. The boy flinched at his name.

"Yes?" He slowly replied. Sakura leaned forward, placing a hand to his chest as she snaked farther, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"You. Are. Mine." She told him. Naruto regained his rebelliousness to respond.

"Sakura, I keep telling you, I'm with _Tayuya_ ," he stated once more. She only giggled again as she dragged a finger across his chest. It was a sharp claw that created a noise of friction as she slowly dragged it.

"Not anymore," she whispered happily before a large psychotic grin appeared on her face with wide, maniacal, eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as she pulled a kunai and placed it to his throat. He never saw her move so quickly and didn't expect to feel the cold steel of the weapon." It would be so easy to just kill you so you'll be mine forever," she said with a giggle.

"Sakura, what's gotten into you? You're not yourself," Naruto replied. He couldn't help the more those emeralds lost their color and her grin grew. She was too unstable for him to do anything at the moment. He had to reach her. Find away to break her from this...trance she was in." Lets calm down and try to talk-"

"Talk? _Talk?!_ I tried to talk, Naruto-kun, but you wouldn't listen," Sakura replied, pressing the blade closer to where it pressed tightly to his neck. The blonde didn't make a move." Naruto, the pain I feel, its all for you. All I want is you but you insist on claiming that the Sound ninja is who you care for."

Sakura wiped the few tears that slipped from her eyes.

"So, I'm going to take you." Sakura lifted her free hand, a blue aura surrounding it. It reminded Naruto of the traitor Kabuto who was able to paralyze points of the body with a similar aura.

"Sakura, this is taking things way to far!" Naruto tried to flash away but his eyes widened.

 _'What the hell?!'_

 **"Kit, I sense chakra seals around the area,"** Kurama spoke up.

 _'Why didn't you say anything before?'_ Naruto shouted back.

 **"You wanted to find out about the pink haired girls feelings,"** he replied.

 _'A warning would have still been nice.'_

 **"I didn't know exactly what they were until they activated. It could've been simple sound nullifying seals for all I care!"** Kurama responded hotly.

 _'You're a useless fox,'_ Naruto commented.

 ** _"Oi,_ you said the same thing about her. And you see where that's got you,"** he chided.

Naruto focused back in to see Sakura lowering her hand to his shoulder. The second it touched, a sharp pain shot through his entire arm until he couldn't feel the limb anymore. His entire arm was numb, meaning that he couldn't create signs and possibly free himself.

"One down. Now, arm or leg?" Sakura questioned aloud, her tone heavy with joy. Was she truly taking pleasure in this?

The kunai was still pressed tightly to his throat as she moved back to touch his knee next. Naruto only could prepare for what was to come before he felt the weight fly off him. A grunt of pain, from Sakura, was heard before the sound of her body hitting the ground followed.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked to see Tayuya standing above him. She had a dark look in her eyes as she looked over towards the pink kunoichi. It was blind rage and Sakura was caught, dead center, in it.

"Tayuya..." Naruto said in surprise. It was more towards himself, keeping it in a hushed whisper.

"I'm going to break my foot in your ass!" Tayuya shouted towards the, now recovering, med ninja. Sakura stood, new anger seen on her face as she tightened her grip on the kunai.

"I'm gonna gut you like a fish," she growled.

The two kunoichi charged each other, prepping a fist. The first collision sent a large amount of dust into the air as the fists connected together. The same amount of strength was behind both of them before they separated and threw a kick, cancelling one another out once more.

Sakura quickly recovered and charged with her kunai. Tayuya pulled out her flute and intercepted the attack, a spark seen from the connection. Sakura proceeded to launch an uppercut, letting a deep and powered growl escape.

Tayuya saw the attack, blocking it just in time with her elbow, Sakura only growing more frustrated. A large whisp of wind flew from the attack, Naruto feeling that it was chakra flowing behind it. He could see as the pink kunoichi began to hit harder, the anger in her eyes growing.

Tayuya started to back up, seeing as how the other kunoichi's strength increase with each wild punch she threw.

"Stay still dammit!" Sakura yelled. At some point, Tayuya was backed to a tree. Using the opportunity, she leapt upwards into it, dodging another of the deadly strikes. The tree easily crumbled as the punch went through like paper. The red head jumped from it, rolling forward as she turned back around to see Sakura above her. Tayuya was quick and spun on her heel, raising her leg to connect with Sakura's jaw, sending the girl into the ground. It was quick and easily stunned her as Sakura didn't recover quickly from it.

Tayuya showed no remorse, or signs of stopping, as she quickly followed, kunai in hand. The anger seen in her eyes was now blind fury at max. There was the high possibility of her doing something she would regret. Naruto had a split second to make a decision. Something boiled inside him and it wasn't positive in any way. He saw the whole fight and it was wrong from the start. He lost one hand so he couldn't intervene, but once he saw Tayuya's final assault, he lost his sense for a peaceful end.

Sakura was slowly getting up, rubbing where she was struck. She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw Tayuya running towards her, kunai prepped to kill. It was a split second between the kunai reaching her. An orange flash occurred and Tayuya froze. She could see as Naruto was holding her wrist, looking hard into her eyes.

She didn't notice the fact she was about to strike the other kunoichi with the gift she received from Naruto, not even twenty four hours ago. The three pronged kunai, their names glittering with the, now risen, sun.

All her rage drained from her, the cold and sickening feeling forcing her to cower under his gaze.

"Naruto, I-"

"Save it," he snapped. She immediately shut her mouth as Sakura stood from behind her.

"Naruto...you protected me," she said softly and almost disbelieving. He turned back to her with a gaze that made her flinch. He had never felt so many emotions flood him at once. This fight brought out a new him that was one no one would want to cross. He didn't know if it was towards them, or himself, but they were fueling him to new heights. Naruto snapped his fingers and the barrier shattered like glass.

"We'll talk about this later," he told Sakura. Not sparing her one more glance, Naruto then grabbed Tayuya and flashed away, leaving the pink haired kunoichi in a mess of fear and a deep feeling of disgusted guilt.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Naruto flashed into his room where he threw Tayuya onto the bed. His eyes bore into hers and she shivered under his piercing gaze. She was truly afraid that she crossed the border. Not only had she tried to kill his last teammate but she also almost did it with the gift he gave her not even one full day ago.

He had every right to be mad at her. Anyone in the right mind should. If he broke up with her now, she'd understand. Of course, she'd be broken, but she knew she was in the wrong from the moment they started that fight.

Tayuya was only protecting what was hers. She saw that pink haired bitch trying to steal her one true love, the only person she had in this world, away from her. He was her last line, the last thing holding her together, and she wasn't going to lose him just like that.

She felt something was off from the moment he left. She quickly changed and followed after them, finding them at the place they were at yesterday. It was then that she saw Sakura place the kunai to his throat. At first she thought he did something stupid but then she saw the gleam in her eyes and the grin on her face. It reminded her of Orochimaru when it was time to retrieve Sasuke and the fact she had that towards her Naruto really set a spark off inside of her.

Something in her snapped and she couldn't control what happened next. The frustration, the rage, the...protection. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Especially Naruto. So she attacked without a moment to hesitate.

"Tayuya," his voice came soft yet firm. She broke from her thoughts and turn to see him spring forward and hug her tightly. She was shocked by this. He was...forgiving her? But why? He should be pissed, upset, enraged, anything but forgiving and sad. What made it worse though, was when she felt tears staining her shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he muttered. She could only responded with one word. Through all the dumbfounded, shock, and disbelief, she said it with no signs of knowledge on what was just occurring.

 _"What?"_

 **Do tell me what you think. Please review as I really tried to bring out everyone's emotions this chapter to at least give a ttaste of everyone's perspectives. Feedback is always appreciated. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Hey guys. It's time for the next chapter. I hope you all really enjoy this one.**

 **The reviews were mixed on Sakura and I would like to say that she isn't going to stay her psychotic ways but moments of that side of her will occur. Just for future reference.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

Tayuya was so confused. What was happening? Just moments ago, Naruto looked as if he was going to shout at her. Possibly break up with her. But instead, here he was now, holding her tightly and telling her how scared he was. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his face was over her shoulder. She could feel his tears against her back and the way he trembled every now and then.

What could she do? Her arms hung by her side and the only thing she could do was stare straight forward. Her eyes were widened slightly as her mouth hung slack. Her hands were moist with cold sweat and her heart was still racing. The constant thumping, as if it was going to hop out her chest, pained her.

She was so worried that he was going to be mad at her. She expected almost every kind of situation or outcome just from the look in his eyes.

Anger, betrayal, upset, rage, disappointment, and a few more. All, she could see happening. But when he finally broke down and hugged her, that was one thing she was unprepared for. She thought he would scold her, punish her, she even expected him to break up with her, but the fact that he forgave her, that hurt worse than anything else.

Naruto squeezed her so tight to his chest that she thought he was going to break her spine. His heart was beating so hard that she thought it was going to burst. His trembling, each and every one of them, made her feel sicker and sicker.

What could she do?

"Tayuya," she heard him call. His voice was shaky. The lack of its usual brightness and childish fun killed her on the inside.

"Naruto-kun..." She replied softly. She didn't know what to say. What could she possibly do at this point? It was actually a miracle that she could speak. Her voice was hitched in her throat a few moments ago but, when he said her name, she could speak once more.

Slowly, the blonde shinobi removed himself from her shoulder. His once beautiful cerulean eyes were now stained by the red puffiness of his tear stained face. He looked a mess. Somehow his hair was ruffled, more than usual, his eyes were puffy and still stained of tears, his nose was bright red, his cheeks were covered with tear lines, and his lower lip still quivered every few moments.

What had she done to him?

"Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry," she whispered. She was horrified at his face. It was haunting to her and she'd never forget it. His eyes were so sad, so broken, and it hurt her. This is what she did. And for what? Some girl that she knew, for a fact, that he didn't love.

What more could she say besides sorry? She just tried to kill his last teammate. Sure, Sasuke is still alive, but Sakura was his last teammate. Sure, there was Kakashi, but he was their teacher. Naruto stuck with those two through countless missions together, those three forced to rely on each other to live to see another day. Tayuya knew that when she and the others took Sasuke, Naruto was hurting, otherwise he'd never have come after them. And now, he watched as his other partner was nearly killed at the hands of his girlfriend. That'll be a story to tell one day.

Tayuya's eyes fell to the ground. She couldn't look at him any longer. It hurt too much seeing him in such a state and it was just heart wrenching the more she stared. Maybe now, after getting all his tears and emotions out, he'd finally yell at her or, maybe even, break up with her.

Slowly, she had been trying to work up the courage to speak again. After the few extra moments of silence, she was able to find her voice once more.

"Naruto..." She began, dropping the informal title. She saw him shift, showing she had his attention." I'm sorry for what I did. Seeing what she was doing to you...it sparked a rage inside of me. Something snapped and...I lost control. And it almost ended in the lost of another teammate." She lidded her eyes as the tears began to form. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump in her throat before she finally continued.

"I can understand if you want to leave me now. Just know, that you were my first love and that no one can take my heart away from you." When she finished, the tears began to flow. The last part pained her deeply. Any torture would never compare to the pain she felt at this moment.

Naruto was her last lifeline in this world. He was the only thing she truly had left. He saved her from Orochimaru, got her into the Leaf, took her into his home, provided everything she needed, and made her feel human. But most importantly, he made her feel loved. That was all she ever wanted in life, to be loved. To have someone to hold, to run to in tears, to be able to laugh with. Just to be able to experience things with. And Naruto provided that.

Before she met him, everything was hell. From losing her home, to fighting everyday for her life, to working with three other fuck ups, it was all hard. Then, Naruto comes along, and life became easier.

Then, yesterday, he made her feel so special. He told her that he loved her. That was a special moment for her. Tayuya's heart soared and her emotions flooded as he said it. It was the happiest moment of her life. What more could she have asked for? Naruto was the one for her.

But now, she had screwed it up.

She watched Naruto's motionless body, probably still taking in all she said, before finally he twitched. It wasn't much but it was something to show he was back. She could feel his gaze looking down on her and her heart started to pound painfully once more. She clenched her eyes shut, tears escaping as she awaited the inevitable.

"Tayuya, I could never leave you," he said softly. She felt his arms tighten around her as he pulled her up, sitting down, and placing her into his lap.

She was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. What just happened? What had he just said? She felt as his hand slowly began to stroke her hair. It was soft and comforting, feeling as his fingers worked through her long strands. She was easing slightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Why...?" She questioned. She placed a hand to his chest, the other resting in her lap." Why do you forgive me?" She elaborated.

Naruto was looking down at her, watching her pained expression. He knew it wasn't her fault at the training grounds but, in the heat of the moment, he snapped at her. He was just upset but it seemed to carry more than what he thought. Thinking back at it, he was very harsh and he shouldn't have reacted that way. Maybe it was the possibility of losing his last teammate that caused him to snap. Sasuke may have not meant anything to him now but Sakura was still apart of Team Seven and he promised he would protect his friends.

Now, Tayuya was blaming herself for everything that happened. All because he rose his voice to her. It was his fault that she was this way.

"You shouldn't need to be forgiven, Tayuya," he said. The red head looked up at him for the first time in a long time. Confusion was the first thing he saw in her eyes. Then he saw the tears and cursed himself for making her cry.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. Sure, I was upset, but I should have never risen my voice," he explained. Tayuya reached up and wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"But, Naruto, I almost killed one of your teammates. You should be angry...no, furious with me. Why do you forgive me so easily?" Tayuya's voice rose with each word and the closer to tears she became. He silenced her as he moved forward and planted his lips to hers. She was shocked by the action, her eyes wide as she looked back into his light blue orbs. There was still the hint of puffiness in them but they weren't lost, they weren't broken. Now they were back to their original determined and strong eyes that reassured her.

He pulled back from her, much to the kunoichi's disappointment, and settled for a soft smile. The same smile she saw from last night.

"Because I love you." Those words again. Once more, she was filled with happiness and joy. His eyes were so calming and she couldn't help but relax more into his arms. Tayuya couldn't help the tears that came once more. But they were joyous tears.

Of all the evil and cruel things she did in the past, working under that wretched snake, Orochimaru, she could never gather why life was so grand to her now. She had a new life in a new village. She was still a ninja, doing what she always wanted since joining the white snake. She had a place to call home which never fell short of food and provided a warm bed to sleep in. She had friends who she could hang out with and talk to. But most importantly, she had Naruto. The blonde shinobi was all she ever needed and it filled her with happiness every day that she could see him. He was still kind and caring as when he left and she couldn't stand the seconds without him. He loved her and she loved him. Her heart ached for him and she hoped his did the same for her.

She never wanted to be apart from the shinobi ever again. And she would protect him whether it be the enemy or another girl.

Tayuya wasn't one for sharing, even back when she was apart of the Elite Sound Four. Back then, it ranged from scraps of food to clothing, the weirdo Sakon always asking if she had a spare tunic. Those were just miscellaneous items that could easily be replaced. But someone like Naruto, she was going to beat a bitch to near death. After all he did for her, and still is doing for her, any woman that tries to touch or talk to him, in any flirtatious way, was going to get smashed into the ground. Naruto meant too much and if she had to stab a bitch, she would cut her until they couldn't tell if she was a guy or a girl.

Tayuya hadn't noticed how long she was staring at him until he cocked his head to the side with a worried expression.

"Tayuya, you okay?" He asked. The red head had to blink a few times before she broke from her trance. She realized she had also been crying by the warm trail of tears that was present on her cheeks. But, she was smiling. It was barely noticeable but she was smiling.

She adjusted herself to where she could face him and leaned into his chest, resting her head against it. She inhaled his scent that she always loved of hard work and ramen. She could feel as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers.

"I love you, too, Naruto," she whispered.

A knock came at the door and couple turned to it, both upset for whoever ruined their make-up session. Tayuya was more so angered than Naruto and stood, marching over to the door. She flung it open to reveal a person in a cloak, with a rat mask on his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyance in her voice. She'd like to get back to cuddling with her lover and finishing their little session.

"My apologies, but Tsunade-sama has summoned for you and Naruto-san," he said with a bow. Tayuya looked back to Naruto to see him sigh with a saddened looked. She released one herself as she turned back to the ninja.

"We'll be right there," she answered. He nodded his head and disappeared in a **Body Flicker.** The red head closed the door as she turned back to the blonde.

"Do you think she knows?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but let's hope not," Tayuya answered, no clear emotion in her voice.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It wasn't long before Tayuya and Naruto were standing before Tsunade. The Hokage's expression was unreadable but, with the amount of seriousness behind it, the two ninja could only assume that today's events were leaked.

The silence was deafening and the tension was thick as both ninja stood before her strong gaze. Tayuya took a hold of Naruto's hand, trying to find some form of comfort in this death zone they were standing in.

Tsunade took notice of the red heads action and rose a brow, taking a new interest in action. Her glance casted upwards to Naruto, then Tayuya, both who tried to avoid all forms of eye contact with her.

It wasn't until a knock was at the door that some tension settled. The young couple released a silent breath at the hopes that someone they knew could save them from the piercing gaze that was coming from the Hokage.

"Come in," Tsunade ordered. It was the first time she said something since the two of them walked in. Her voice was hard and demanding, as a leaders should, and it brought a little of the tension back which scared the blonde and red head.

The door opened to reveal the white haired Jounin himself, Kakashi. Both Naruto and Tayuya sighed in relief at the sight of the older ninja before Tsunade spoke up, bringing all attention back to her.

"Alright. Now that you're all here, I have grave news that I must discuss." The group paid close attention, Tayuya squeezing Naruto's hand. From the way it sounded, maybe this was about today's events, and maybe Kakashi was here because he was the team leader.

"A message came from the Hidden Sand Village. The Kazekage, Gaara, has been taken," she explained. The trios eyes widened at this, Naruto's more than anyone else's. He was relieved slightly but more so shocked and surprised.

"Do they know by who?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded her head, her expression turning grim.

"The Akatsuki." Everyone's mouth dropped as their eyes widened more. The Akatsuki was a dangerous group formed by high ranking criminals and rogue ninja who betrayed their village's. Their goals are to capture the Jinchuurikis, who carried tailed beasts within them, and extract said beast. There were nine total Jinchuurikis, Naruto of course being one, and Gaara being another.

Gaara was a friend of Naruto's, who the blonde also saw as a close rival. The two of them shared the same path, both being Jinchuuriki. The same amount of abuse and neglect from their villages, the loneliness and pain, and the fact that everyone feared them for what lived inside.

Naruto was angered that the Akatsuki went for him. But how could he lose? If Gaara was the Kazekage, he was the the strongest ninja in the whole village.

Naruto had his run in with the Akatsuki years back when they were first retrieving Tsunade. Jiraiya had been there to protect him but Gaara had no one to protect him. It upset the blonde and he immediately decided that he had to go save his friend.

"Baa-chan, when is the soonest we can leave?" He asked. The blonde Hokage looked up with the same stoic look.

"As soon as you can," she said. Naruto settled for a nod.

Tayuya stood next to him, seeing the strong resolve that was on his face. This Gaara must have meant a lot to him if hearing his capture upset Naruto this much. She knew of the Akatsuki and their plans to capture the Jinchuurikis because Orochimaru use to be an Akatsuki. He still held one of their rings to this day and sometimes he would tell stories of his days working under the organization. She, of course, never really cared but wish she had as the information would've been somewhat useful at this point in time. She'd have to worry about it later though, she had to help Naruto in every way she could right now.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, you're dismissed." The trio turned to leave." Except you Naruto, Tayuya," she added. The two shinobi turned back as Kakashi closed the door.

"Yes...Baa-chan?" Naruto asked nervously. He could tell that Tsunade called them back for him.

"I don't want you losing control if you find Gaara. You may have gotten stronger but there is still the possibility that the Akatsuki will try to capture you," she explained. Her gaze then switched to Tayuya." I want you to watch over Naruto. He's an idiot who makes rash decisions, so don't let him out of your sight." Naruto bent over in shame.

"Baa-chan, your so mean," he complained. Tayuya giggled at the display, actually finding the mood easing. But then Tsunade grew serious once more.

"You two and Kakashi will be the only on this mission," she added, catching both shinobi's attention." I sent for Sakura but she replied that she had grew ill. Do you two know anything of that?"

The couple exchanged glances, confusion seen in their eyes. Sakura grew ill? They knew it was a lie but why would she do that?

Tsunade sighed as she rested her head in her hand.

"If there's nothing else, you two may go. But Naruto, you should go see Sakura. She's been acting weird ever since you returned and I'd rather know that everything is okay then worry." The blonde nodded his head before he and Tayuya turned to leave.

Once they were gone, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, lacing her hands over her mouth.

 _'Lets hope that nothing bad happens. Kushina and Minato?'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

"You're really going to go talk to her?!" Tayuya asked in disbelief. Naruto settled for nodding his head." Why?!"

"Because, Baa-chan requested, and it is my fault that she is this way." Tayuya stopped in her tracks as Naruto continued. She couldn't believe this. He was going back to the woman who just tried to kidnap him only a few hours ago. Tsunade was right, he is an idiot.

"Naruto, she just tried to capture you for her own desires! Doesn't that ring any bells that she's gone crazy!?" She tried to reason. Naruto stopped this time. Tayuya immediately felt she said something wrong and had angered him. Naruto, however, turned and gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry. I'll have you this time and I'll be ready. Besides, she's my friend, I have to help her." He walked up to the red head and planted a quick kiss on her lips, silencing any retaliation." I'm all yours, Tayuya-chan."

The kunoichi blushed deeply as she shot her eyes away from his. How could he get off by just saying that and then kissing her? She really had become soft.

"Alright...baka."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The couple arrived in front of Sakura's home and rung the doorbell. It wasn't long before an older woman answered the door. She had fair skin with shoulder length, blonde hair with a single bang which fell down into her face. She had green eyes and wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back.

"Ah, Naruto-san, its a pleasure to see you," she greeted with a bow.

"It's a pleasure as well, Haruno-san," he greeted with a bow of his own. She giggled and covered her mouth with a delicate hand.

"You do not need to be so formal. I told you, you can call me 'Mebuki-chan."' Naruto sweatdropped at that as Tayuya only glared at the older woman.

"Yes...Mebuki-chan..." He replied." Is Sakura home?" He asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Oh, she is upstairs," she answered. It was then that she noticed Tayuya just behind Naruto.

"And who might you be?" She asked kindly. Tayuya wasn't expecting to be noticed and was surprised when she asked of her.

"I'm Tayuya, its a pleasure to meet you ma'am," she replied, bowing.

"I am Mebuki Haruno, but you may call me Mebuki as Naruto does. Are you a friend of Sakura's?" Both shinobi exchanged quick nervous glances. Tayuya then gave an awkward smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sort of?" She answered with a chuckle. Mebuki only smiled as she moved to the side.

"Well, please come in. She's up in her room." Both young shinobi bowed once more as they entered before heading up the stairs.

Once they reached her door, the two exchanged one last glance before Tayuya slowly nodded. Naruto turned back to the door and gave a deep breath.

 _'Here we go.'_ He gave two gentle knocks before he spoke.

"Umm...Sakura?"

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully this chapter answers a few questions and I can't wait for reviews. Catch you all next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Go

**Here it is everyone. The next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Naruto didn't hear a reply for what fell like hours. He could sense Sakura on the other side but her silence was killing him. He looked back towards Tayuya, seeing her look at him with the same worrisome expression.

Naruto tried knocking again. "Sakura, please, answer me." He tried to keep a steady voice but the constant breaking could show his concern. Tayuya could see the pain in his eyes. The doubt and guilt he felt. She knew what it was like, the guilt of feeling that you wronged someone. She knew that feeling because she had just experienced it earlier with Naruto. And now, seeing him like this. She felt sick. She couldn't really function right seeing him this hurt.

All she wanted to do was take him away from the problem and try to help him. To heal him and smother him in the love she possessed for the blonde. But, all she could do, was just support him and make sure he knew that it wasn't his fault in all this.

Naruto tried to knock once more. Each time he tried and there was no response she felt a slight pain. He was trying to talk to the girl, to try and make amends for what had happened. But, here's the stupid bitch, ignoring him and making him feel worse.

It sparked a fire in the red head and she damn sure was not going to stand for it.

Tayuya grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. When she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. She slammed her shoulder against it, only receiving a small jut.

"Tayuya, what're you doing?" Naruto asked. Tayuya slammed into the door again, the blonde's words only a whisper in her ear.

"This bitch did _not_ barricade this door!" Tayuya was obviously pissed as her anger seeped into her voice. Holding firm to the doorknob, leaning back as far as she could, Tayuya flew forward, slamming her shoulder into the door. A loud bang was heard as the door no longer had resistance.

"What's going on up there?" Mebuki asked from downstairs. Tayuya and Naruto looked at each other worriedly.

"Umm...Naruto being an idiot as usual," Tayuya shouted down, hoping she'd buy the lie. There was a few moments of silence before they finally received a response.

"Alright then, Naruto do be careful."

"Yes ma'am." Both ninjas heaved a sigh of relief before turning back to the task at hand.

Naruto took the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black with no source of light whatsoever. Naruto could only make out the wardrobe, due to the hallway light, which had been previously blocking the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked softly into the dark. There was no response.

Tayuya's eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and she could see the pinkette staring at the two from her bed. She walked over and grabbed her by the shirt, slamming her into the wall with a loud thud. Naruto heard this and turned to the sound, barely able to see the two kunoichi.

"What the hells your problem?" Tayuya asked sharply. Sakura only kept her eyes lowered as she seemed void of any emotion. She looked almost lifeless. It was almost scary as her eyes seemed to have lost their color slightly, taking on a dull green.

"Answer me!" Tayuya shouted as she slammed her against the wall again. Still no reply.

Naruto's eyes finally adjusted and he could see Sakura pinned to the wall. "Tayuya," he called to her. The kunoichi didn't hear him. She only growled as her rage was at an all time high.

"Don't you hear Naruto?! He's calling for you, worried sick about you, and you're here wallowing in your own depression. You're trying to make yourself seem like the victim but you're not. Naruto, however, feels its his fault and has come to you, trying to ask for your forgiveness. But your heads so far up your ass that you can even speak to him!"

Naruto stood behind Tayuya in complete shock. He was beyond words. The anger, the rage, and even passion, all were seen in Tayuya's eyes. But why would she do that? Why defend him? Naruto couldn't understand.

Sakura slowly rose her head as she matched Tayuya's piercing gaze with a blank one. As if she wasn't there.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered. Tayuya furrowed her brows tightly. "It's pointless to even try to face him." Sakura looked to the side, trying to avoid the now raging gaze Tayuya possessed.

Without a second thought, Tayuya rose a fist and struck Sakura square in the jaw. The force was enough to jerk her head completely to the side, the pinkette sliding to the floor. Tayuya quickly grabbed her collar again and lifted her to eye level. The shock and awaken look on Sakura's face was more than satisfying to the red head.

"Are you with me now? Good. I don't care what you have to say or what you think you know. All I know is that you're going to sit down and listen to what Naruto has to say. Do you understand?" Sakura slowly nodded. She never saw Tayuya so infuriated. This wasn't like at the training grounds. That was blind rage. Sakura was now staring at rage that was focused on something. She could see the fuel of the fire and it was brighter than anything she's seen.

Tayuya threw Sakura onto the bed before grabbing Naruto, who was still quiet through the whole ordeal, and sat him down across from Sakura with her taking her spot next to him.

"First things first, why the hell did you attack Naruto?" Tayuya began. The first question and already Sakura could feel the pain welling up inside.

In all honesty, she didn't want to think back on it. She knew that, at the time, she was being rash and didn't think things through. She tried to kidnap Naruto. She hurt him by striking his nerve and trying to incapacitate him.

What kind of teammate does that? To where they would kill their own teammate for selfish desires. She wasn't herself and it was all because she couldn't accept Naruto's decision.

She tried to force him away from his girlfriend. Talk about crazed fangirl abductor material.

What was more upsetting was the fact that she _did_ play the victim.

After the incident, Sakura came home and greeted her mother like usual. She came upstairs and barricaded herself inside where she began to cry. She couldn't help it at the time. It felt like Naruto has chosen and it was Tayuya. Sakura could only feel her heart break and felt that, sadly, she'd have to deal with it.

What else could she do but feel upset, hurt, practically betrayed? It all hurt inside and she had no way of letting it go except through tears.

She couldn't go to Tsunade. She just tried to kidnap her own teammate. And Tsunade held Naruto dearly to her as he was like a son. How could Sakura face her with that kind of heaviness on her mind?

When the Anbu came, she assumed Naruto told and though they were here to arrest her. When they said it was for a mission, she denied it saying she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either.

She felt disgusted. And it all was directed to herself. She hated the fact that she did something so stupid and irrational. She let her emotions get in the way and, in a blind search for comfort, lead her into doing something that could of had her stripped of her ninja status and possibly banished from the village.

"Sakura?" She heard his voice. She focused back to see the concern in his eyes. He was so concerned for her and it hurt that she allowed herself to get this way. She could feel the tears again but held them back with a long and hard swallow.

"Naruto...I'm sorry," she choked out. The couple looked on with different emotions, looking towards one another, before back at her. "I know I was...idiotic and rash for what I did. But...I just...acted on my emotions and...it nearly ended badly..." She seemed weaker than before. Not physically but in her eyes. As if her entire mind was running ragged. The look of exhaustion and confusion were seen in her features.

"Why, Sakura? Why do all this?" Naruto questioned, confusion flooding over his words. The kunoichi looked down into her lap as she held her tongue. She couldn't tell him. She felt that she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Sure, kidnapping was an overstep but she still was a girl and her feelings were still a little too embarrassing to share at the moment.

"Because she likes you, Shithead," Tayuya said with slight annoyance. Both the blonde and pinkette turned to her with shocked expressions, confused on how she came to that conclusion. Tayuya looked at them like they should have known this. "What? Why else would she try to abduct you?" Naruto furrowed his brows still in confusion while Sakura was freaking out inside.

How did she know? Why did she tell Naruto?! What was he going to think?! It was all stressful and she felt her heart was going to burst. She couldn't take the pain in her heart. The fear of rejection had a tight hold on her like a vice. The longer the seconds passed, the tighter the vice.

Was this what it was like to fear rejection? Truly fear it? When she asked Sasuke it stung we he denied her but that was it. So why, when she was with Naruto, did it hurt so bad? Why did she feel like she was dying under his gaze?

"Is that true, Sakura?" She looked up towards Naruto. Those cerulean blues. The ones she use to hate seeing, the ones that brought her annoyance, now the ones she adored, the ones she wanted to actually wake up to everyday. The confident and powerful blues that could ease many hearts.

"Y-yes..." She finally answered. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't truly respond to how he felt. His heart, his emotions, they were all over the place. What could he do though?

Naruto knew that he no longer felt a deep emotional connection to the girl. For whatever reason he did, he didn't know. But just hearing her confess that she did like him was still a shocker. It was a hard and unexplainable emotion but he felt it and couldn't tell what to do next.

He didn't want to hurt her but he he had Tayuya and that was how it was going to stay.

"Sakura, why now? Why, once I finally move on, do you finally admit...?" He asked, his voice straining from the confused emotions inside. The pinkette could only settle for a lowered gaze as she didn't know the complete answer herself.

"It's..confusing," she answered, turning her head to the side.

"How?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"It just is."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Just leave it, Naruto!"

"NO!" Sakura widened her eyes as she looked back towards Naruto. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and they were piercing into hers.

The anger behind it was enough to knock her out of her stupor and completely surprise her beyond anything. She couldn't believe that this was Naruto.

"I'm not letting this go, Sakura. I need answers if I'm truly to understand what's wrong. You have to open up to me otherwise me, you, and Tayuya are still going to be hurting. It's already hard knowing that I hurt you but the fact that you won't trust me enough to talk to me hurts even worse. You have to talk to me, give me a clue, something so that we can solve this, but if you leave me in the dark then everything between us, and around us, will only get worse."

Both Sakura and Tayuya were surprised by his words. Never had they heard something so deep and passionate before. Hearing it from Naruto was even more of a shocker. They never knew how strongly he felt for his friends. Now, after hearing such words, they couldn't believe it was actually him saying that.

Naruto, the goofball. The idiot and Konoha's most reckless ninja. Not only had he spoke so passionately but the words he chose and his tone with each and every sentence were strong and carried his point through even the thickest of skulls.

Both Tayuya and Sakura looked at him in a new light. It wasn't for show to the Sannins and Kakashi. He truly had changed over the years. They couldn't tell how much he changed, only knowing that he had matured somewhat. Now they could see that he had become wiser and more passionate about those around him.

"Naruto, why do you care about me so much?" Sakura asked. She could feel tears coming and the pain inside holding her tight. She felt like she was choking on her worry and it was close to winning. She needed to know why. Why he cared so much about her, even after what happened.

"That's an easy one, Sakura," Naruto said which seemed to make time stop. She looked up to see his soft smile and gentle eyes. It was different from his usual bright and obnoxious, yet cheerful, smile. It was reassuring and easing. "Because we're friends."

Those words. They were so spaced and came out slower than she thought. They were soothing and somehow caused relief.

Why was she feeling that way though? She needed him to love her, to always be by her side, and no one else. As dark as it sounded, that's how she felt. She needed Naruto as more than a friend. So why? Why did those words soothe her? Why were they easing? It didn't make any sense.

The medic ninja couldn't wrap her mind around her emotions. Maybe it wasn't fit for her to understand them. Maybe she should just go with it. But she wanted and needed Naruto. And she was going to have him.

"So, back to my original question. Why are you admitting your emotions now?" He was now smiling softly at her. Trying to help ease her so she could hint something at him.

"Like I said...I don't know..." She answered. Naruto frowned and his eyes soon met Sakura's. "Its not like I'm trying to hide anything, I mean, I literally don't know. This feeling inside, it started ever since before you left. If I could remember correctly, it was back when you first went to find Sasuke. You promised me you'd bring him back and then left. That was a small but noticeable hint." The couple looked at her as the pink haired medic lowered her head and began to sob softly. "Then, you came back with her and...I couldn't explain this feeling of hatred and...envy burning inside. At first, I thought it was just plain hatred because she came back instead of Sasuke. I didn't want to have anything to do with her and for the weeks she stayed with you, I felt more hatred build steadily."

Naruto lowered his gaze. He could remember that that was the time he had stopped showing his hints of interest to Sakura. It was the first moments of when he let his true self come out and it seemed to have a bigger effect on her than he originally thought.

"That's when you left and the pain subsided for the moment. For three years I felt like apart of myself was missing but I didn't know why. I only assumed that it was a sacrifice for training under Tsunade but...it was more than that. You returned and at first everything seemed fine." She then turned to Tayuya who was listening intently. "Then Tayuya came in and that feeling returned. It was stronger this time and I could feel so much pain from watching the way you two interacted. It was painful and while I tried to keep it under control, it only got worse and worse. It felt darker and colder to the point I left the training ground and raced home in tears yesterday." Both Naruto and Tayuya could remember not seeing the med ninja after the test.

Naruto felt even worse for not noticing his teammates pain. What kind of friend and ally was he when he couldn't even see that pain in her. From someone who knew pain himself, on a deep level, how could he not see the pain she was in. He felt like scum and it put a sinking feeling inside him.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I really am sorry... I wish I knew," he muttered softly. His voice was weak but the truth and meaning behind his words were strong. He really didn't mean to hurt her.

Sakura just shook her head. "It's me who should be apologizing, Naruto. It was my mistake for hiding my feelings. I should have just told you. Maybe then, things would be different."

Naruto felt Tayuya's arms slip around one of his and she squeezed it tight. She had a worried look in her eyes as she stared off aimlessly. He looked at her with sadness as she was worried he'd actually leave her. He didn't know why she was so worried. He told her he'd always be with her, so why is she worrying so much.

"Maybe..." He muttered, focused more on Tayuya than truly answering. Sakura looked at the two to see they were in such a struggle with what happened. Sure, she was still jealous but she couldn't help the sick feeling overpowering it now. It was of disgust but it was towards herself. She shouldn't have interfered the way she did. This affected her, of course, but it affected them worse. The two were placed in such an awkward situation of doubt and worry. She could see it in Tayuya's eyes. She had the eyes she once possessed with Sasuke.

The eyes of worry that someone was going to take Naruto away.

Sakura then inwardly gasped. Realization struck her hard. Now that she thought about it, Tayuya didn't have anyone besides Naruto. If she remembered correctly, the former sound ninja came here with nothing. No family, no friends, no allies. She only had Naruto to depend on. Sakura, she had all of her friends as well as her parents but Tayuya...it was possible she didn't even know who they were.

Naruto was all she had. He was her last line to this world and if he was gone...there would really be no reason left for her to stay.

Sakura was mentally kicking herself as she didn't realize her mistake. Were her brash actions about to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life? Was she so blinded by her own issues that she failed to notice others? Why did it take so long for her to realize it though? Was this what love was really like? That you become so blinded to everything else around you?

Sakura continued to ponder this until she finally came to the decision. If it really messed with her to this extent then she'd just have to stop. No, she wouldn't stop her growing affections for Naruto, that would hurt too much, but she could suppress it and focus on her job as a ninja. If love was this dangerous then she'd have to grow a little more before trying to take it on again.

These two, however, needed each other. That was the conclusion. She'd just have to...let them go so they could be happy. Sakura sighed inwardly as she finally decided. It would hurt her, a lot, but she could get over it. Tayuya, she needed Naruto, and there was no replacing or moving on if he was gone.

"You two belong together," she said out of the blue. Both turned to her with confused and surprised expressions.

"W-what?!" Tayuya said in shock. Sakura looked at her hands that were held together in her lap.

"You two...belong together. Don't make me say it again," she repeated. Naruto and Tayuya were dumbfounded. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? "I'm sorry for interfering. It was never my place to and I see that now. All I can ask is that we move on from this now," she said in a hushed tone. The couple looked at her still in mild surprise.

Where did this come from? What could have possibly made her change her mind so rapidly? Tayuya saw this as her way of tugging at Naruto's strings more, and it seemed to have been working.

Naruto saw this as a way to pull him down more, unintentional of course, before pulling him in to pitying her. But now, this was so surprising they could barely form any words.

"What...changed?" Naruto asked. Sakura did her best to avoid eye contact as she just sunk in her spot.

"You two..." She answered. Both of them looked at each other.

 _'Us?'_ They thought in unison.

"Seeing you two look the way you did and from the path you both came from, I could now see that you two belong together. I was being selfish and it affected both of you to where you started to doubt each other. I didn't want that as Naruto, you were truly happy and Tayuya, you seemed to finally have someone in this world to stand beside you. I couldn't let myself get in the way because of my stupid desires, so I'm going to back off and suck it up."

Neither could make a response to this. It was too...sudden. Too shocking. Too...everything. Their emotions were running wild yet their brains were numb and blank. They just couldn't respond in any way. It was...crazy.

"So, I'll stay why you two go on the mission tomorrow. Take the chance to grow closer because I can see you two need each other more than ever now." They casted glances at each other, seeing the want and hope.

 _'Since when had Sakura become a mediator?'_

 _'When did pinky go from psycho to psychologist? Woah...big word...'_

Naruto and Tayuya both had their separate thoughts but it was similar in a way.

"But Sakura...?" Naruto tried to argue. She rose her hand and smiled for the first time that night.

"No. I'll be fine, Naruto. And if you try to argue, I'll put you through that wall," she said kindly. Naruto paled and started to shake violently.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered. Sakura settled for a soft laugh as she had felt the most relief in a long time. She couldn't feel the constant pressure and pains any longer and smiled brightly.

 _'I'll be fine.'_

 **Its finally come and gone. For now, Sakura has let him go. In all honesty this has been an emotional piece of work so now with this I can get back to action and having people kick other peoples ass. See you all soon.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
